Torn for a Howler
by FreakM
Summary: As the ward of Severus Snape, Clarissa has yet to attend Howarts. But now she is in what should be her third year and nothing it seems will go as planned as she finds herself in an awkward and tense position, torn between Severus and Remus. Pranks, duels, trips through time and an unsure future ahead of her, Clarissa is instored for an intresting year at Hogwarts. Remus X OC
1. I'm Going or it's War

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related. J.K. Rowling does…

Clarissa Valko Brewtrix sat in the living room of Snape manor as she liked to call it, reading the Encyclopedia of Bestiary that she had been working through again for the past month. The manor was quiet except for the off squeak or two and Clarissa found that she was more bored and nervous then anything at the moment. She sighed and put the book down beside her on the couch. "Would the Mistress perhaps like a cup of tea? Maybe a sweet?" Clarissa smiled as she turned her head to look at the house elf she happily dubbed Granny when she was four. "That sounds lovely Granny." The house elf nodded with a smile and walked off to go get the tea and sweet for her young mistress. Clarissa meanwhile lay down on the couch with a groan. For the last two years and a half she had been trying desperately to get Severus to allow her to go to school. To Hogwarts to train her magical abilities, had he even considered the idea? No, and that's all he had said to her in every letter and meeting for the past two years and a half on the subject of Hogwarts, no. she reached under the cushion of the couch and pulled out her letter from Hogwarts smiling at the writing when she thought of the look Severus would have when he saw it.

_Ms. C.V. Brewtrix_

_Trouble Maker of "Snape Manor" _

_Spinner's End _

She quietly laughed at the humor Professor McGonagall put into the letter. It was very amusing to read it through no doubt Severus would find it anything but amusing. She loved the man dearly as he had been the one to truly raise her since she was four and her parents had given her up. Taking time out of his life for her, spending time with her and doing things with her even through she knew for a fact he sometimes hated them. He also always made sure she was happy, she could remember many a time when she asked him something and his response would be "whatever makes you happy". She never took advantage of this and had always been happy with Serverus. Well, that was until two years ago when she got her first letter from Hogwarts, she had been so excited to go. To learn new things and explore even stranger ones, to sneak off into the dark forest and explore it with her friends…through she would never tell Severus this and in her happiness to be able to go Severus stood and said one word. No. She sighed, he had won the first time and the second, he went back to Hogwarts to teach for the school year, to teach her friends and she remained home schooled by some idiot whose name still escapes her. He was not going to win this time however; she didn't care if she missed her first and second year. She was invited to go again for the third time and she was going to go.

Granny came back then carrying a tray which Clarissa jumped up to take but was quickly swatted at in her efforts. So she sat down once more as Granny placed the tray on the coffee table. The house elf then turned and smiled at her before spying the letter in her hands. She cleared her throat shyly and reached out a hand to Clarissa. "If I'm not imposing Mistress, may I have a look at your letter?" Clarissa smiled and handed her the letter. "No prob Granny…is that chocolate marshmallow cake I spy?" Granny laughed gently as she took the letter from her mistress's hand. "Yes it is Mistress, Lock made it this morning." Clarissa reached out and picked up the plate and a fork while Granny took the letter out of its envelope. She read it over and quietly laughed before placing it back in the envelope. "Planning on leaving us Mistress?" she asked and Clarissa only smiled. "If the master of this house would allow it, only for the school year." Granny nodded in thought. "He still doesn't want you to go mistress?" Clarissa shook her head no as she chewed on a piece of cake before swallowing. "He thinks something bad will happen to me, or that I'll make similar choices that he made while attending school." Granny nodded in understanding, she knew of the mistakes her master made when younger and how he now suffers for them. "How are you planning to get the master to let you go?" Clarissa laughed as she placed the plate and fork down. "I plan to make him realize that if I'm not allowed to go this year, it means war. Which I will help you clean up the remains of tomorrow."

That night Clarissa made sure to wear a long flowing gold skirt with green designs on the bottom and a long shelve yellow dress shirt. She then placed on an over coat similar to Snapes but only blue with green dragonflies on it. Smiling at herself in the mirror she quickly rushed to pin her short brown hair away from her face and pull on her ankle boots when she heard the door to the house open and then slam shut. She hated dressing like this but she knew it made Severus happy to see her in anything that wasn't muggle clothes. Just then the door to her room cracked opened a bit and Granny peeked her head inside. "The masters asking for you." She then took in Clarissa appearance and choice in clothes before breathing in deeply and smiling. "Oh mistress you look just like a little princess." Clarissa sighed and walked over to Granny. "I would much rather look like a mud ridden trouble making hooligan. But if my plans are to work then I must play the part for them." Granny shook her head as Clarissa smiled once more and then took off down the hallway and stopped at the top of the stairs.

At the bottom stood Snape handing off his cloak to another house elf named pumpkin. He turned towards her and smiled despite himself to see her again for the first time in a few months. Clarissa then launched herself down the stairs and into Severus's arms. "Welcome home Sev." She said as she wrapped her arms tightly about him in a warm embrace that Severus openly returned. "It is good to be home Clarissa." He pulled back and Clarissa released her hold on him and he held her at arms length looking her over. "What is the occasion for such a tidy, cleaned and primed Clarissa Brewtirx?" she laughed and smiled back. "I just felt like it I suppose."

Not long later the two were sitting at the dinning room table eating dinner and catching up. When they finished Serverus decided it was time for him to go to bed and calmly walked up the stairs to his bedroom. Clarissa made her way silently to the living room to retrieve her letter from under the couch cushion before sneaking upstairs and peaking into Serverus's room. He was standing in front of his wardrobe picking out his sleep attire. She smiled and silently pushed the door open to lean on the door frame. She then removed the letter from its envelope and started to read.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Ms. Clarissa Brewtrix_

_Trouble Maker of "Snape Manor"_

_Spinner's End_

_Dear Ms. Brewtrix_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the third time. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

"Well I'm sure you know what the rest is." By this point Severus had long since turned around to stare at Clarissa with a piercing disapproving glare. "Your not going." He growled, she however merely smiled at him at she walked over and hugged him. "More words then simply No this time, I'm honored." She laughed lightly and then leaned up to whisper in his ear. "However they are in vain, I already sent Fleta and Flit in with my reply, I'm attending this year Professor Snape. Failure to let me do so will mean war, this I swear." She then pulled back and smiled at the look of pure rage on Severus's face before leaning up once more, pecking his cheek, giving him one last hug and then going to bed herself.

Over the next several weeks things were tense between Snape and Brewtrix. Living up to her swear it had indeed been war between the two, from Clarissa ruining Snape's potions to Snape hiding the sweets in the house from her. Both were playing dirty and when Fleta and Flit returned from dropping off her letter Snape gave them one of his own for Hogwarts and sent them off. Not realizing that the two owls fiercely loyal to Clarissa flew away out of sight then ripped up the letter and circled back to the house. During this time the two small owls received extra treats from Clarissa who was always more then happy with them. Then one day after not having spoken to the other in over three weeks and with only four days to go before school started Snape appeared at her door and asked if he could enter. She nodded and he walked into her room holding a box which he handed to Clarissa. He then sat down in front of her on her bed, and watched as Clarissa stared at the box before moving to open it. The moment the lid was removed something akin to a tactical shot out but was easily caught by Clarissa with one hand. She smiled at the snake in her hand that continued to still snap at her. She reached her other hand up and put her fingers by its month which it moved to bite. When its head was close enough she closed her fingers and now held the black snakes jaws shut.

She brought the snake up to her face and kissed its head with a fond smile before releasing its jaws slightly to it could slip its tong into the air. Fleta and Flit now curious at what their Mistress held flew over to sit on either of her shoulders. And then just like that Clarissa released the snake and fondly dubbed him Ink for his Black and grey coloring. Fleta and Flit hooted angrily at Snape for bringing this snake into their mistresses' room, their nest but were quieted quickly by Clarissa who now had Ink resting in her lap. She lightly patted their heads with a smile. "don't be like that, Ink is just like you or me and he will be treated no different now that he is apart of our family. Kay?" Snape watched in slight fascination as the animals seemed to hang on her every word and then quietly regarded each other before the two small Owls that Clarissa's got when they were still eggs hoped off her shoulders and down into her lap with the snake he purchased for her. The three settled into her lap together and then that was the end of that. The animals were now ok with one another and it appeared as through they were even all the same species.

"You really do have a way with creatures." Severus said softly and Clarissa smiled. "Yup, so I'm guessing Ink is a peace offering for sending that letter to the school to cancel out mine right?" Snape nodded and sighed "Yes, I'm sorry Clarissa; I know you want to go but if you havent noticed now is not the best of times for you to attend school. With that murderer Sirius Black on the loose..." Clarissa cut him off "Don't worry about it Sev, your letter never even got close to the school." He stared at her confused before realization dawned on him. "You destroyed it?" he jumped up and glared down at her. She wasn't fazed in the least and simply went back to stroking her little companions. "I didn't do it, Fleta and Flit did. Don't worry about anything Severus I have it all covered, I had Granny run and get me my supplies and I already have a wand. I've sent my trunk ahead of time and am going to be privately sorted as to not make a spectacle. Everything's covered but if you want you can drop me off at the station or see me off. That is if you're not busy, I understand if you can't." Snape stared at her in shock before storming from the room. Clarissa shook her head and looked down at her companions "Me thinks the man is enraged."

Granny entered the room then holding a tray with tea and sweets which were strictly contraband. "I do agree with you there Mistress."


	2. Friends and Partings

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

The next day Clarissa sat in the living room once again reading while Ink slivered around Flit and Fleta hopping along behind him. Snape was in the basement brewing some potion she didn't care for and was still mad at her. There was a knock on the door then and Clarissa quickly closed her book and ran to the door to beat the House Elves there. She reached the door before them and opened it to meet three smiling faces. On the doorstep stood her three best friends, Griffin Muddle, Samara King, and Dominic Mimic. "Hey guys!" Clarissa said moving to the side so her friends could pass through the door way. "Ello Mud Pie." Griffin said as he walked past her and into the living room to settle on one of the couches. Samara and Dominic shook their heads and settled onto the couches themselves. Mud Pie had been her long term nick name from Griffin for years now. He calls her Mud Pie because she's always dirty and loves sweets. The nick name use to drive her crazy but overtime she grew to love it and it also kind of caught on. A lot of people called her Mud Pie now, even Severus slipped up once and called her it.

Clarissa walked over and settled onto the same couch as Griffin. The four friends smiled at one another and all was quiet until Samara spoke. "Well?" Clarissa looked at her "Well what?" Dominic shook his head with an aggravated sigh. "Are you coming to Hogwarts or not?" Clarissa shrugged and looked at the floor with a small smile. "You are, aren't you!" Samara yelled and then launched herself at Clarissa. "Oh lord in heavens thank god, I was so scared I would be struck with these idiots again all be myself. Thank you thank you thank you! So much for getting Professor Snape to let you come this year!" Samara hugged Clarissa tightly around her waist while Clarissa tried to push her off. "Shut up Mara Severus is downstairs working for Merlins shake! Besides he didn't agree on my going, he still doesn't, and he's still mad so don't make him madder any of you!."

Everyone shut up and all went dead quiet as the three friends went pale like sheets and jumped to their feet. Samara moved so fast it threw Clarissa off balance and she fell of the couch. "Owwww…." She groaned and then looked up at her friends who all stood stiffly before bowing their heads. "Good afternoon professor." Clarissa pushed herself up and saw Severus staring down at her coolly. "Good afternoon. Clarissa?" Clarissa looked back to her friends "You guys staying for dinner?" the three nodded and Clarissa looked back to Snape. "Yup" he nodded then turned and left to go back to his basement. "Why do you guys always go so stiff around him?" Clarissa asked as her friends settled back into their seats. "Because Mud Pie we don't have the relationship you do with him." Dominic said. Griffin nodded "Yeah, I mean he's like your dad, but to us he's our teacher…and its bloody still weird to see him outside of school." Samara and Dominic nodded their heads fiercely. "He can't be that bad." Samara stared at Clarissa blankly. "He is the meanest teacher in the school Clarissa."

"Yeah and he has this thing for detentions." Dominic added. "Yeah don't remind me" Griffin groaned but then perked up "wait…this…this is great!" Clarissa, Samara and Dominic stared at one another before looking back to Griffin while Clarissa muttered. "Crud, he's thinking again." Griffin turned to them with a huge grin. "Wait, just listen, ok, Snape is a grump right?" everyone but Clarissa nodded. "But even through he's still a grump when Mud Pie is there he's less of a grump right?" once again everyone nodded but Clarissa, who caught where this was going and stood up. "Not happening Grif, not in your life time at least. I'm not gonna try and manipulate him to help you." Griffin stood as well and stared down at Clarissa who was a head shorter then him. "I'm not saying manipulate him, just try and steer him away from giving us so much detention." Clarissa frowned and stared at Griffin with a simple look that spoke volumes. It mostly said however shut up you moron of else.

"Mistress." Clarissa nodded her head to the house elf Lock who stood now to her left, not breaking eye contact with Griffin. "I hate to interrupt Mistress, but…but this letter just came f…f…for…you." Clarissa sighed to herself when she heard Lock stutter, the poor thing was always nervous he'd do something to make her or Severus mad. 'Who is it from Lock?" Lock looked down at the envelope in his hands turning it over to read the words on the back. "From a mister Brew and a...a mister Brew Mistress." Clarissa grinned and turned away from Griffin to take the letter from Lock with a happy smile. "Thank you Lock." Lock nodded a little and turned to leave before stopping and turning back. "I'm sorry to keep bothering you mistress, bu…but Gra…Granny wanted to know if you and your guest would care for something to snack on?" Clarissa smiled at Lock and nodded, "If you could sneak us some sweets I'd be eternally grateful Lock." Lock perked up and nodded happily. "As you wish mistress." Lock turned once more and left.

Clarissa looked at her friends and nodded her head towards the stairs before walking to them and up to her room. The friends smiled and followed her into the room and Griffin who was the last to enter closed the door behind him. "So…open it already!" Dominic said as the three settled onto Clarissa's bed and she smiled down at the envelope. "ok ok…" Clarissa gently opened the envelope and pulled out the letter inside. She took a deep breath and began to read.

_Dearest Sweetest Mud Pie _

_We are happy to say that we survived another full moon and didn't kill each other or anyone else for that matter. We did however miss you running with us and according to others in Haven {mainly Goldie} we sat and cried like big babies most of the night when we couldn't find you. And as to an update on Goldie's progress he coming along nicely and can now produce a rather large flame. He appears to be under the impression that the faster he learns the sooner he can take a more human form and come visit you instead of having to wait for you to come here. We still haven't found the heart to tell him he won't be able to change for at least another two years. But enough about that, we are so happy and proud to hear that you are finally going to school like the semi normal girl you are! Make sure to send us many sketches and pictures once you get there. And also remember to tell your "siblings" we said hello and wish them a good term._

_Your Uncles_

_Samuel Brew and Trevor Brew_

_P.S. Make sure to give Old man Snape a headache this term. _

The four friends laughed at the last line of Clarissa's uncle's letter. "Wow, I swear those two have yet to truly grow up." Samara said as she shook her head. "I still can't get over the fact that you have two uncles in your family that are werewolves…and that we share being your best friends with a dragon." Dominic said. "Or that you would have such a great relationship with them…in both their forms and don't get burned to a crisp by a still maturing dragon." Griffin added. "Yeah I know I still can't get that one actually. I mean I have good relationships with animals, but I never thought I'd have such a great one with my Uncles wolves or Goldie for that matter." Clarissa said as she put the letter back in its envelope before placing it under her mattress. "Upside to this however, you know what you wanna do with your life." Clarissa smiled at Dominic. "Yup to work with and care for any creature in this world that could ever need my help. And to be able to help them anyway I can."

Clarissa was woken up bright and early two days later by Granny, who had laid out Clarissa's uniform with a proud smile and fussed about Clarissa happily. She did her hair, pulling the unruly mess into neat curls and pinning them away from her face. "I can't wait to sew your house emblem onto your robes Mistress." Clarissa smiled and shook her head "You fuss too much Granny." Granny laughed and patted Clarissa's lap. "Yes, but I do so very happily, it's not everyday that you go off to school for the first time." Clarissa looked at her reflection in the mirror and smiled. "I can't believe I'm finally going to school…it's like a dream Granny. The only problem with it is, is that I might wake up." Granny once again lightly patted Clarissa's lap "Don't worry Mistress, this is no dream."

When Granny was done fussing over Clarissa, she picked up Ink who was sleeping soundly on her bed and put him near the cuff of her shirt sleve. Ink lifted his head tiredly before pushing himself forward to slip up her sleve and wrap around her arm to go back to sleep. Fleta and Flit however quickly flew over and perched themselves on Clarissa's shouders. They happily hooted along with Clarissa's light mood and then they all left the room and moved to the first landing where Snape was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Clarissa smiled when she saw him, and even through he still wasn't happy she was going, he smiled back. Then Clarissa said her goodbyes to the house elves, Granny, Lock and Pumpkin before her and Severus left.

A/N any questions feel free to ask.


	3. The Train

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Severus and Clarissa stood in front of the portal to platform 9 & ¾ and stared at one another. Severus straightened up and cleared his throat, "I suppose I shall see you in a few hours then. Have a…" he stopped himself and took a deep breath before smiling a small smile at Clarissa and continuing. "Have a good trip Clarissa I'm sure those friends of yours are waiting. And please be careful." An ear to ear smile spilt across Clarissa's face as she jumped up and hugged Severus. Flit and Fleta jumped from her shoulders onto Snape's and cuddled into his neck. Severus learned a long time ago this meant they were happy with him. "Thank you Sev, I'll see you at school." She pulled back and smiled while Flit and Fleta hoped back onto her shoulders and then she turned and ran through the portal.

Once on the other side she was met with the sight of the large steam engine train. She almost cried at the sight and quickly set out to find her friends. She didn't have to look far because not a minute later she heard Griffin's voice yelling her name. "Clarissa!" She turned and smiled running to him and the others and quickly enveloping him in a hug while Flit and Fleta jumped off her shoulders to fly around their heads. "Wow Mud Pie I think this is the best mood I've ever seen you in", Dominic said from her side and Clarissa quickly turned to hug him as well. "I just can't believe I'm going Dom…I'm so happy." A laugh was heard and Clarissa let go of Dom to look at Samara. "Well if you're so happy, mind sharing the love?" Clarissa grinned and hugged Samara as well. Clarissa then jumped back as fast as she could and lightly flicked her arm where Ink was resting. "What was that about?" Dominic asked. "Oh, I must have annoyed Ink with moving around so much, he nipped me to make me stop." The three stared at her confused. "Ink?" Clarissa smiled and laughed, "I'm sorry I forgot to tell you about Ink the other day." She pulled her sleeve up slightly and lightly grasped the end of Ink's tail before starting to pull. It only took two tugs before Ink got the idea and started to push himself out of her sleeve and shirt.

She now held Ink in her hands, the long snake staring at her slightly annoyed to be woken up. Clarissa smiled and turned Ink to look at her friends. Ink stared at each of them as Clarissa introduced each of them to Ink. "This is Griffin, and that's Samara, and he is Dominic." Ink nodded to each one before looking back to Clarissa. They stared at each other, like they were having a silent conversation. Then they nodded to one another and Ink turned back to her friends once more and shot at them, snapping his jaws and hissing. The three jumped back in fright but Clarissa made no move to hold Ink back. "Holy shit! Clarissa control him!" Dominic yelled drawing the attention of others. However Ink now had his head bent back in a fashion and making noises in a way that sounded as if he was laughing. If snakes could laugh that is. Clarissa as well was laughing and kissed Ink's head before allowing him to move back into her shirt.

The three stared at her before frowning deeply and then eventually laughing along with Clarissa. "So, where did he come from?" Dominic asked as he lightly poked the lump on Clarissa's side, which she was sure was Ink's head. Clarissa smiled and then whispered to her friends that Severus got him for her as a peace offering. The three smiled and nodded before the train blew its whistle. "We better go find seats." Griffin said as he pulled Clarissa in front of him and began to push her towards the train. Dominic and Samara walked in front of her and she sighed. "Ok, you don't have to treat me like a baby, I can get there without escorts!" she said as she tried to move out of Griffins grasp but was held in place. "So?" the three said smiling at her. She sighed once more and whistled a loud almost painful whistle that everyone around her flinched at the sound of. She put both her arms up and laid her palms flat open, not a second later Flit and Fleta landed in her hands and she held them till Griffin let go of her shoulders. When they reached the train they all climbed aboard without much effort, except for Dominic who tripped and fell on his face. Clarissa, Samara and Griffin laughed while they helped him up all the while muttering "klutz."

After walking up and down the train carts the group finally found a compartment with room. Griffin opened the door and asked the four people inside if the seats were taken. The three students shook their heads no while the adult stayed in the corner, quiet and most likely asleep. The four friends entered the compartment and Griffin went to sit down by the three students while Clarissa sat down next to the sleeping man on her right while Samara and Dominic sat to her left. All was quiet in the compartment for a bit until Samara spoke. "So, where do you think she'll be placed?"

It was once again quiet as the three students, two boys and a girl, looked confused. Griffin cleared his throat. "Gryffindor, definitely." Samara shook her head and laughed "She may have courage, but really Gryffindor! Come on she would look horrible in those colors, besides she's more loyal then anything, Huffelpuff all the way!" Clarissa sighed and slumped in her seat, here we go again_,_ she thought to herself. Griffin and Samara continued to argue until one of the boys, the one with the black messy hair, spoke. "Um, excuse me, but what are you going on about?" Griffin looked at him. "Our friend here…" he pointed to Clarissa. "Is new to Hogwarts. This is going to be her first time attending the school, she's not a first year through, however because she's never been here before we're trying to figure out what house she'll be sorted into. I think it will be Gryffindor, like us four." He nodded to the three students on his side. "But Samara here thinks Clarissa will be in Hufflepuff like her. Which I know to be impossible."

The boy looked at her and she lightly smiled. "Hi, I'm Clarissa Brewtrix." The boy smiled and nodded holding out his hand to her. "Harry Potter, pleased to meet you." She took his hand and shook it. "And these are my friends, Hermione Granger and…" she smiled at the red headed boy "Ronald Weasley." She said cutting off Harry who looked confused. "Have we met?" Ron asked. "Once, awhile back, I came to your house very briefly one morning to collect your brothers, the twins, you were still half asleep and didn't seem to notice me much." Ron nodded trying to remember. "Wait…I remember you now, you're the one who walked into the house and upstairs and came down with the twins marching in front of you…what did you three do that day?" She smiled and shrugged, "I choose to say I don't remember….just in case the three of us are ever connected to it."

"Well now that introductions have been made" Griffin started "She's coming to Gryffindor with me." Dominic sighed "Ok enough, you two don't seem to be thinking much." Griffin stared at him, "Let me guess, she's going to be in Ravenclaw like you." Dominic sighed and then looked to Clarissa giving a silent plea for help. "Ok guys, lets think about this logically. Unfortunately, what am I by wizard terms?" Griffin and Samara looked at each other confused while Clarissa and Dominic sighed in annoyance. "Oh for the love of Merlin, guys I'm going to be in Slytherin, there is no way around it, it's the only house I fit in. I'm unfortunately a pureblood; my whole family…except one, was in that house on my mum's side. I have a fascination with reptiles; all those and many other things add up to one single fact. I'm going to be in Slytherin. I mean, the only thing that doesn't fit me in that house is the fact that I only just don't care about myself."

Everyone stared at her in shock, except for Dominic who knew for the longest that she would be that house. He grinned and shook his head no. "Its not just that, which makes you stand out in Slytherin, it's also the fact that you are an honorary Mud Blood. Complements of me and Samara." Clarissa laughed and leaned on Dominic for support. "That…That…SUCKS!" Griffin yelled and was quickly shushed. Clarissa shook her head and leaned back onto Dominic annoyed. "Guys, it doesn't matter which house I'm in, all that matters is that I'm going to school and I'm going with my friends. Enough said."

Now that it was once again quiet and she had a chance to really relax Clarissa relaxed back in her seat, closed her eyes and allowed her mind to wander. Flit and Fleta were napping, cuddled into her neck and Ink had shifted before to change the way he curled around her. Harry and his friends were chatting with one another but she didn't pay them any mind and now that she was relaxed, she felt it. The pull…the distinct pull of an animal she hadn't realized was there…it wasn't the rat that Ron had on him…even through it seemed off…or even the cat in the carrier…no, a creature, maybe but more likely a beast…that's what it was. But what type, and who was it? She allowed her senses to wander and search it out. She encountered something like it before…she knew this because it felt familiar. More pulls started to form quickly and Clarissa became instantly aware, her eyes snapping open as she stood up and stared towards the ceiling. Every now and then she would whip to another direction. "Clarissa what's wrong?" Griffin asked staring at her confused "Something's here…something not nice…it's…its looking for something, someone, I don't know who, can't tell."

"Do you know what it might be?" Samara asked as she reached into her robes to draw her wand. Everyone in the car followed in suit except for the man still sleeping in the corner. "I don't know…I've never encountered something this foul…this depressing." The train jerked to a stop and Clarissa collapsed onto Samara and Dominic. Flit and Fleta hovered in the air hooting in warning while Ink slivered out of Clarissa's clothes and hissed at the door. Harry, Ron and Hermione were piled on top of one another and were now moving back away from Ink. The cat was hissing at Ink and then Clarissa whistled, long and loud. Everyone was quiet once more and Clarissa stood up to look towards the window.

Ice began to form on the window and a bottle to the side froze. Clarissa looked back to the door as Flit and Fleta moved back to her, perching themselves on her shoulders and Ink slithered up her legs. A figure could now be seen outside the frozen door as it reached out a long willowy hand to slide it open. Now that she had a clear view she recognized it instantly from a book. A dementor. She stood defensively in front of the others, she could handle this…this is what she does, what she is meant to do. The dementor however reached past her, like she wasn't even there. It avoided her defenses from the way it looked and reached for Harry.

It was as through it was sucking the life out of Harry and as she started to reach for the dementor to intervene, to do something…anything, a blinding light filled the cart and pushed the dementor away. Harry fainted and Clarissa whipped around to stare at the man. A man she now recognized…

Clarissa stared blankly into space while her friends and Lupin fussed over the now awake Harry. If Lupin was supposed to be one of her new teachers, this might be a less than enjoyable year. Not for her, for her this could be rather interesting, but for Severus…well, the future remains to be seen. Remus Lupin was a professor at Hogwarts, as Sirius Black escapes Azkaban. This was definitely going to be an interesting school year. Clarissa now looked back to Harry who sat chewing on a piece of chocolate. She contemplated whether or not she should say anything…should she say sorry for not being able to deter a dementor? Dominic looked at her, like he new what she was thinking and shook his head no. So she shouldn't say anything, it made sense not to, that would mean she would have to answer questions.

Now however, was a time for questions to be answered she thought. After all, her own questions were answered not a moment ago. She now knew what the extra being in the cabin was and she knew why it felt so familiar, why she recognized it. A werewolf.


	4. A Snake Among The Lions

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and its characters I don't. I do however own everything that you don't see in the books or movies so HA!

Clarissa stood outside the great hall with Professor McGonagall and Severus. Professor McGonagall was holding the sorting hat and smiled at Clarissa kindly before holding the hat out towards her. "Are you ready?" Clarissa smiled and took the hat from Professor McGonagall before handing it to Severus. "Want to do the honors?" He took the hat from her with slight apprehension. Clarissa smiled and closed her eyes waiting while Severus took a deep breath and set the hat atop her head. It sunk down past her eyes and began to talk while deciding where she would go.

"_This is…very strange, you're a bit off now aren't you?" _

Clarissa laughed and wordlessly agreed with the hat. Ink then decided to poke his head out of the back of her shirt and stared up at the hat. He looked to Flit and Fleta who quietly hooted at him then went back to staring at the hat. He continued to stare at it and flicked it with his tong. Clarissa felt the hat jump in her mind, its mind instantly made up. "Slytherin!" he gasped out and Professor McGonagall plucked the hat off Clarissa's head just as she started to laugh. Severus scolded her lightly and then broke into a smile, he was proud, slightly still angered that she was there, but proud.

The doors to the Great Hall opened and Professor McGonagall entered with Severus who was back to his regular school year scolding self. While the first years were being sorted Clarissa smiled and leaned against the wall across the Great Hall. "Congratulations Mistress." Clarissa jumped and looked down at Granny who was standing there with a needle and tread along with the Slytherin emblem. "Who weren't kidding about sewing that on were you?" Granny laughed and gestured for Clarissa to hand over her school robe. "Really now Mistress why would I kid about such a thing?" Granny said as she settled onto the floor to start sewing on the emblem. Clarissa continued to smile and thanked Granny when she finished. "I guess it's about time I go in…" Clarissa said as she stood straight now wearing her robe.

"Good luck Mistress." Granny said as Clarissa made her way to the doors and looked back at her briefly with a happy smile, "Thanks Granny." Clarissa pushed open one of the doors and entered before making her way over to Slytherin's table and finding an empty seat at the very end. No one seemed to notice her, for which she was happy, because they were all caught up in the feast. However a few did notice her, Griffin was looking mournful as he stared at her, so did Samara. Dominic smiled at her and gave her a thumb up. Then there were the other Griffindors she knew, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George…they all looked…different. Fred and George wore the same expression as Griffin and Samara. Harry tried to give her what she thought was a hopeful smile, as did Hermione, Ron however looked…well she wasn't sure what he looked like but happy was clearly off the list. However she also found herself not caring.

She started to place a little of this and a little of that on her plate while Ink once again decided to make himself known and poked his head out of the front of her shirt. Ink looked around at everyone there, which consisted of a slightly startled Slytherins who weren't expecting him, before looking up at Clarissa and letting out a hiss. She smiled at her new classmates, as through to reassure them, while she reached over a bit and picked up a chicken wing. She then held it in front of Ink who shot out, grabbed it, gulped it down, nuzzled Clarissa's hand and then went back into her shirt to sleep. "You…you have a snake?" the young girl in front of her asked. She didn't need to have been in Hogwarts before to tell that the girl was a first year. "Yup, his names Ink, sorry if he startled you, he has horrid manners, but he means well." The girl laughed lightly and then pointed to Flit and Fleta, "What are their names?" Clarissa grinned and went on with the introductions. "This is Fleta on my right and Flit on my left." Flit and Fleta hooted lightly and Clarissa nodded.

The two jumped from her shoulders and hoped across the table to the young girl who smiled at them and patted them when they rubbed their heads on her hands. Clarissa looked over to the high table where the teachers sat when she felt as trough someone was staring at her. Her feeling had been right and she found Severus to be staring at her, she smiled at him and he nodded back. Her eyes moved down the table and came to rest and Lupin who was also staring at her. He gave what she knew was a sort of happy smile and nodded to her. She didn't know what to do in return so she just turned away from him and looked back to Tabitha. The girls head then shot up and gave Clarissa an apologetic look "I'm sorry, my name in Tabitha Clawson, first year, you?" Clarissa waved her hand lightly "Clarissa Brewtrix, first time attending Hogwarts but not a first year, third year, pleasure to meet you." Tabitha and Clarissa smiled at one another when the two small owls hooted at Clarissa again "oh, and Fleta and Flit say that their pleased to meet you as well…" A low hissing noise came from inside Clarissa's shirt and she laughed "So does Ink." Tabitha stared at her in shock "You understand them?" she asked pointing at the Owls and staring where she thought Ink was. Clarissa nodded "Yeah, it's short of a family gift. I understand them and they understand me."

Tabitha stared at her before she leaned in slightly and Clarissa did the same listening to her. "Does this mean you're a…you know…Posil…" Clarissa shushed her before she could go on. "No, I'm not, I can not speak anything an animal, creature or beast can. They just understand me and I just understand them. No more no less." Tabitha nodded and then looked past Clarissa to stare behind her. Clarissa turned as well and stared at the three boys standing there. The one in front with the blonde hair smiled "Hello there, as a third year, not being new to this school as you are, I feel I must introduce myself and offer assistance to you in anyway I can. Draco Malfoy." He said as he held out his hand to Clarissa who looked at it before forcing out a smile and taking it. 'Clarissa…Brewtrix, pleased to meet you." He released her hand, much to her relief before sitting down next to her, the other two boys continued to stand. They were like…bodyguards.

"I knew you had to be new, I don't know how I would forget a face like yours. When were you sorted through, I don't remember you being called with the other first years." He said with a nod in Tabitha's direction. "That would be because I'm not a first year. This is my first year at Hogwarts but I am a third year. I was sorted privately just before the real first years." Clarissa smiled at Tabitha who giggled and pointed to Flit and Fleta who were staring a roll down. Clarissa nodded and Tabitha picked it up to beak off small pieces to feed to the small owls. "Ah, that would explain it." Clarissa felt eyes staring at her and looked past Tabitha to the Griffindor table to meet Griffin's eyes. They had a whole silent conversation while Malfoy went on about…something. Griffin then sighed and nodded his head to the left; Clarissa looked past him to the Ravenclaw table where her and Dominic had the same silent conversation and then once more with Samara. It seemed that all her friends that the same thing about Malfoy, he was trouble.

"So Clarissa do you follow Quiditch?" Clarissa looked at Malfoy and once again forced a smile. "I only started to really follow it recently." He looked at her as through she had grown a second head. "Only recently? And what made you start to follow it only recently?" Clarissa smiled. "When my friends made their house teams." Malfoy looked confused so Clarissa shrugged to herself and went on. "My friends are on their house teams, you know, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff?" Malfoy looked across the great hall at the other tables. "And what do they do exactly?"

"Samara is Hufflepuffs seeker, Dominic is a beater for Ravenclaw and Griffin is a chaser for Gryffindor, and then there are the Wesley twins, their beaters, and I'm sure you know what Harry is, but he doesn't really count since I only met him on the train." Clarissa smirked. Malfoy looked horrified "Your friends with those dunderheads!" Clarissa's face took on a dark look as she now turned her head to stare Malfoy down. "Listen to me you pure blood twit. You have no right to talk about my friends in such a way when your little fat statues here" she jerked a thumb in Crab and Goyle's direction "Are no smarter then a dung bomb." Clarissa stood up then and held her arms down towards Fleta and Flit who hoped on and went up to her shoulders. She smiled down at Tabitha with a kind smile. "It was a pleasure to meet you Tabitha, I hope we can talk again soon." And with that she glared down at Malfoy once more before she looked to the other three tables.

She hadn't even made her decision when the twins jumped up and ran over to her. "Come with us Mud Pie." They both said at once and whisked her away to their table. She laughed as they practically pushed her there and then sat her down where the others were and took a place on either side of her. She smiled at them all and then looked past them to Malfoy who looked beyond enraged. "Looks like you just made your first enemy." Fred said. She waved at Malfoy with a happy smile before shrugging at Fred. "So?" the twins laughed and Griffin reached across the table to pat Clarissa's head. "Good girl." Clarissa playfully snapped her jaws at him. "Be careful I bite." It got quiet once more as everyone went back to catching up, but even as they all talked Clarissa felt many eyes on her from all the tables.

Then Ron spoke "So what happened over there that you came here?" Clarissa shrugged as she fed Flit another piece of bread. "I don't like anyone who makes fun of my friends and I wasn't happy when he called the twins, Griffin, Dominic, Samara and even Harry here a dunderhead. I can already tell he will be nothing but trouble." Hermione nodded "Good, you're defiantly not stupid enough to think he's an ok guy." Clarissa smiled at her. "Thanks, I did manage to maybe make one friend through. She's a first year, her name is Tabitha Clawson." Griffin smiled "That's good; at least you won't be completely alone to fend off the snakes." Ink, having heard this, shot down Clarissa sleeve and hissed at Griffin who held up his hands and pushed himself back. Everyone else at the table jumped and stared at Ink in horror. "Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean any offence to you Ink."

Ink still held his position when Clarissa lightly taped his head and got him to look at her. While Ink was staring at her she stared at Griffin and jerked her head slightly towards the chicken wings. Griffin got the hit and reached over to grab one before he brought Ink's attention back to him. "Friends?" he asked holding the wing out for him. Ink stared at it before nodding and grabbing it, swallowing it down and going back into Clarissa's shirt.

"Bloody hell, who decided to let you bring a snake to school." Ron said as he stared at Clarissa's chest which looked to be moving as Ink got comfy. The twins along with Griffin laughed, while everyone else waited for an answer. "You act as through this is the first time you have seen Ink Ron." Clarissa said with a very very small smile as she looked past Ron to Severus who didn't look very happy. Or at least more unhappy then usual. "Still, last time I checked you could only bring an Owl, cat or toad to school." Clarissa looked back to him. "You're not allowed to comment on Ink when you have an ill mannered rat that acts funny even by my standards, who let you take him to school?" Harry and Hermione looked at one another and laughed. Ron stared at her, she could tell he was thinking hard and then he cracked a smile and began to laugh as well.

Fred and George laughed while Griffin however was looking towards the high table at Snape. "He doesn't look happy…I wonder why?" he said as he looked to Clarissa. Everyone had calmed down by now and caught up with the conversation. "Most likely because one of his snakes is sitting with us lions." George said with a grin. Clarissa stared at Severus along with everyone else; she however could read what the others couldn't. It wasn't just her sitting here, it was something else, but what. "That is not all he's mad about." She muttered looking back to the table. Harry looked at her "What else could he be mad about?" She looked up at him and shook her head. "I don't know…"

The dishes were faded away then and desert took their place. Clarissa automatically jumped on any chocolate that was within her reach. Everyone was talking once more when Clarissa felt the pull again towards Lupin. She couldn't explain it, usually after she figured out what someone was she no longer felt a pull. What the hell was this? She discreetly looked to the high table to Lupin who was talking to the professor next to him. Why did she feel any pull towards him?

"Clarissa" she looked over to Griffin and he pointed to her table where the children were standing getting ready to be lead to their house dormitories. "Oh, time to go then…well goodnight all." She stood and smiled to everyone before looking to Dominic and Samara as well. She nodded to each of them and then moved to follow the other Slytherins out. She stopped at the door briefly to look back at Severus with a smile and then continued on her way.


	5. Eyes on Breakfast

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and its characters I don't. I do however own everything that you don't see in the books or movies so HA!

Clarissa awoke bright and early the next day an hour before the sun was to rise and quietly got out of bed to go about her morning routine. She left Flit and Fleta asleep on her pillow and Ink lost in the warm covers somewhere. She pulled on a pair of comfy pants and a tank top before slipping her slippers on and leaving the Slytherin dormitories all together and making her way out of the dungeons. She walked throughout the castle as she pined her hair from her face and sighed in annoyance, she was lost. She continued on her way but stopped short when a cat wandered into her path. She smiled at it and bent down "Hello there, my names Clarissa, what's yours?" the cat stared at her strangely before meowing at Clarissa. "Mrs. Norris….what a lovely name, much more creative then Clarissa, Mrs. Norris I was wondering if you knew the way onto the castle grounds outside, I've seemed to have gotton lost on my way there from the dungeons." Mrs. Norris meowed once more and gestured for Clarissa to follow her. Clarissa smiled and nodded her thanks once they had reached the entrance to go outside.

She slipped off her slippers and placed them in a corner out of sight where no one would step or trip on them. Mrs. Norris meowed again and Clarissa looked back to her. "Thank you Mrs. Norris but I doubt that will be necessary, it should be much easier to find my way around once the halls aren't pitch black anymore." Mrs. Norris meowed once more and then walked away. Clarissa stepped out onto the dark grounds and breathed deeply as the wind blew past her. She stretched and then started to run as she did everyday, every morning. As she ran a familiar feeling over took her, the feeling of being free. She got farther away from the castle and closer to the dark forest a small grin split her face and without another thought she sped up her pace and dashed into the forest without a backwards glance. However if she had looked back she would have seen a figure standing on the hill top a very short distance away.

Clarissa ran with joy, jumping over fallen trees and bouncing off rocks. She slowed as she came to a moonlit pond and with a sigh of content dug her toes into the dirt and collapsed next to it. She would really need a shower when she got back she realized, but this was totally worth it. She laid there for some time until she felt it...the cold depressing feeling she got on the train. A dementor was close by and she realized with an annoyed sigh, she was wand less. So she turned and took a deep breath before running back the way she came as fast as she could, slipping and falling once in her haste, she gave a sigh of relief as the feeling died away and she left the forest. The sun was just beginning to peak over the castle and she jogged back up to the entrance and picked up her slippers. She was just about to make her way back to her dorm when a throat cleared behind her. She didn't need to turn around to know who was there and cursed herself for not paying attention. But for the sake of staying out of even more trouble, she turned around and met the disapproving frown and eyes of Professor Lupin.

Clarissa smiled ever so slightly "Good morning professor, are you an early riser as well?" he didn't seem to think it was funny and his frown only increased as he walked to her. "Did you have a nice run Ms. Brewtrix?" she shyly smiled 'Uh yes professor…it was fairly nice that was until…." She cut herself short and snapped her mouth shut. "Until what Ms. Brewtirx?" she gulped "nothing sir." Lupin reached down and grasped her hand pulling it up to eye level. It was only now she noticed the scratches on her hands and that some were still bleeding ever so slightly. It was also only then that she felt the pain, but she also felt a spark. She had never felt anything like it before and the sparky feeling only grew until she realized what it was from. Lupin. The feeling moved from the hand he was inspecting down her arm and through the rest of her. Remus's hold on her hand tightened ever so slightly as his eyes moved from her hand to her face. Remus as well now felt the spark. Clarissa was the first to break out of it by backing away sharply while muttering an "ow". She looked back up to Remus who stared down at her with widened eyes. "Uh…I have to go professor…much to do before classes and all…and I believe Sev…Professor Snape wanted to see me…uh goodbye." Clarissa spun around and dashed back into the castle.

She ran right for the bathrooms and threw herself into a shower. She turned it on and let the water flow over her, clothes and all and tried to calm herself. What the hell was that…"what's happening" she muttered as she slowly slipped down against the wall. So he was a werewolf…big woop he wouldn't have been the first she's met. And even with all the others she had met she never met one that did this to her. Angry tears welled in her eyes, she was angry at her own confusion.

Once she had calmed down she slowly stood and turned off the shower. Sopping wet she made her way back to the dorm rooms. Everyone was awake and going about their morning routines. Some stopped when Clarissa entered and stared at her as she moved to her room, water trailing behind her. Once in her room she quickly changed into her school robes and pulled back her hair into a stubby ponytail. after digging around in her sheets for a bit she found Ink and woke him so that he could slither to his usual place up her arm, around her chest, and around her abdomen. Smiling she looked for Flit and Fleta, only to find them gone. Poking the place she knew Inks stomach would be she got his attention and asked where they went. _"I didn't eat them if that's what your asking." _Clarissa frowned at him. _"To get your mail…honestly Clarissa, you forget a lot. Like how I'm a vegetarian."_ She shook her head at him and gave a small laugh as she made her way to leave. She stopped short when she caught sight of herself in a mirror one of her room mates had on their bedside table. She picked it up with slightly shaky hands and sighed in frustration. Her should have been brown eyes were tinged amber around the edges. She would have to see Severus privately before the day was through or risk her eyes changing even more.

She placed the mirror back where it was and scooped up her messenger bag. On her way to the exit someone called out her name. She turned her head slightly and smiled as Tabitha Clawson ran to her. "Good morning Tabitha." Tabitha smiled "good morning to you to, are you on your way to the great hall for breakfast?" Clarissa shook her head no. "I have to make a quick stop first." Tabitha nodded. "Can I tag along?" Clarissa stared at her then shook her head with a grin. "Sure, but you have to stand outside and you have to be quiet." Tabitha nodded happily and followed Clarissa out and down the hall, deeper into the dungeons. "Where do you have to go?"

"I have to pick up something."

"What?"

"Something"

"Something what?"

"Medicine."

"For you hands?"

"No" Clarissa looked down at Tabitha with a frown before looking to her scratched up hands. "No more questions." Tabitha nodded with a smile and Clarissa sighed to herself. They stop outside a large painting of a rather strange man who was brewing some weird potion. He didn't stop what he was doing when he looked to Clarissa. "Password young miss?" She smiled and position Tabitha slightly away from the painting before whispering "Eyes are not all they appear to be." low enough for the man in the painting to hear but not for Tabitha. The painting swung open and Clarissa smiled at Tabitha once again before going inside and making sure the doorway closed behind her. "Severus are you up?" she called walking into the main living area of Severus Snapes personal rooms. "In here Clarissa."

She walked forward and peered into Severus's bedroom where he was looking at several vials. "Good morning sunshine." She walked over to him and kissed his cheek. He nodded to her and patted her head before handing her one of the vials of Oculus Mutatio. "Eat first, and if you get dizzy…" Clarissa cut him off "I know Sev, if I get dizzy go to you immediately." He nodded and gave a small smile. The smile faded quickly as Severus spied her hands and snatched them up. He frowned deeply and looked to Clarissa for an explanation. "I fell. Literally." He sighed and sat her down on his bed before leaving the room. He came back moment later with bandages and a small jar a paste. She sighed and lifted her hands which quickly had paste smeared onto them and were then bandaged tightly. "Thanks Sev." He nodded and she stood up. "I'll see you later kay?" he nodded with a small smile "Have a good day." She nodded and walked out of the room and to the doorway. It swung open and Clarissa stepped out while placing the vial into her bag.

"Lets go." Tabitha nodded and then the two made their way to the great hall. On their way there they chatted about small things, their likes and dislikes, other such things. They entered the Great Hall and walked to the Slytherin table, where they sat down and began to eat breakfast. "So you have friends in other houses?" Tabitha asked. Clarissa nodded. "Yeah, I've been friends with them for years." Her eyes widened. "Even Harry Potter?" Clarissa choked on her pumpkin juice. "No, I have only just very recently met him. I can't call him a friend since recently met him is only just talking to him briefly."

Clarissa didn't look at them, but knew that most of her classmates were staring at her. At least at her own table, at her friends tables she knew for a fact that any rumors which had started were quickly squashed. "Clarissa, I forgot to ask you before, why did you come in soaking wet this morning? Several people were talking about it." Clarissa finished chewing the piece of toast in her mouth before answering. "I go on a run every morning starting at five sharp. But because I'm not use to the terrain here at Hogwarts I slipped on my way back…" she held up her bandaged hands. "And got dirty, so I went and took a shower…but because it was rather unexpected I just quickly threw myself under the water for a bit and then went back to our house to get dressed." Tabitha nodded and then jumped from her seat when a well known cat jumped up next to Clarissa and meowed. _"Did you have a nice run?"_ Clarissa smiled at seeing Mrs. Norris and nodded but did not respond for fear of giving up a few of her secrets. She then caught Mrs. Norris looking at a sausage on her plate and then with a slight laugh grabbed a napkin and placed two sausages in it. She tied it up and held it out to Mrs. Norris with a grin. "I'd call it a doggie bag, but you might be offended."

Mrs. Norris in her own cat way laughed and gave Clarissa's hand a little lick before taking the napkin from her hand into her mouth and jumping off the bench to leave the great hall. Tabitha who had sat back down halfway through the whole thing looked at Clarissa confused. "What was that?" Clarissa smiled and as she went back to eating her breakfast. "A bribe…understanding…take out…a thank you…not sure myself."

Tabitha shook it off and went back to eating her Breakfast while asking Clarissa questions.

Clarissa answered Tabitha's questions for sometime until the post came. The Owls flew over head looking for their owners before dropping there mail down to them. Flit and Fleta flew down to Clarissa together tugging along a few envelopes and a small package. They perched themselves on her shoulders after dropping the mail in front of her. Spying another owl about to swoop down she held up a piece of toast for them to take after they dropped a letter in front of her. The process repeated three more times with different Owls whom Clarissa gave toast to and thanked.

After giving Flit and Fleta their toast as well she began to look through her mail. The package was from Granny and Lock, who sent her homemade sweets and a short note to enjoy her first day. She received a letter from her uncles and two more from other people at Haven. Looking over the mail she received from the other owls she smiled. She got three letters, one from Dominic's Parents, Samaras, and Mrs. Wesley. They were just short but meaningful letters, telling her to enjoy her first day, good luck in her classes, and to try and keep their children out of trouble. Except Dominic's parents letter which instead asked her to not involve Dominic any trouble she causes at least for the first month. Griffin's mother, a witch named Peppermint whom everyone called Pepper also sent her a box of treats, and looking up at her friends she could tell they also all received one as well. Pepper also sent her a letter which basically said the same as the others.

Clarissa smiled at Peppers thoughtfulness and packed everything away into her bag. "I'm gonna go see how the others are doing Tabitha, I'll see you at lunch?" Tabitha nodded with a great smile while Clarissa moved over to Huffelpuffs table and sat down next to Samara. "Morin' Clarissa." She said while eating one of the cookies Pepper sent. "Good Morning to you to." Clarissa looked up and down Samara's table and sighed as all the Huffelpuffs were looking at her with wide eyes filled with shock. "I'm guessing I'm making history by sitting here?" Samara nodded with an annoyed look. "Yup, but who cares." She shrugged and nodded her head to Clarissa's right. Clarissa looked up to the head table where some of the professors sat eating breakfast. Severus would occasionally glance up to check on her, but Lupin…he just stared at her with a far away, dazed, concerned, troubled look. Clarissa looked over to Dominic and Griffin who also noticed. "He hasn't stopped staring since you got here, he's not even hiding it, did something happen?" Samara asked and Clarissa shrugged reaching into her bag and pulling out the potion. "Mud Pie what happened?" Griffin said as he to sit down at the table while Clarissa uncorked the vial. "I'll tell you later, not now."

Dominic who also had walked over sat down as well. "Good, because I'm very curious as to his strange behavior that could and is unacceptable towards a student." Clarissa stopped short of taking the potion. "Staring me down is unacceptable?" all three nodded. she shrugged and put the vial to her lips, she dropped her head back and allowed the contents to spill into her month before swallowing and reaching for the nearest glass of pumpkin juice. After quickly chugging it down she slammed the cup onto the table and coughed. "Yuk!" the three laughed and Clarissa looked up at them with a small smile. "What color are they?" she asked and Dominic leaned forward. "Brown." She nodded satisfied.

"Thank god I looked in a mirror this morning, otherwise I might have let it slip." The others nodded before the four stood up and smiled to one another then parted ways going to their classes.


	6. Dumb Luck and Dragonflies

Disclaimer: Same as last chapter.

Clarissa's first period class was a History of Magic which she was lucky enough to have with Dominic. As per usual with any Ravenclaw, Dominic moved to sit in the very front with Clarissa sitting down beside him at another desk with a happy smile. "Clarissa you might want to dim down the happy a bit." Dominic said as he reached into his bag and pulled out some blank scrolls to put his notes on. Clarissa followed in suit with a happy smile still plastered on her face. "I can't help it; this is my first class…ever. By the way, where did Fleta and Flit head off to?" Dominic asked while the other students settled into their seats. "To explore outside, Ink is gonna spend the day with me." Not two moments later a ghost floated in through the wall and the class settled down. The ghost, Professor Binns pulled out a piece of parchment and began to read off names of students. When their name was called each student would mumble a "Here".

"Clarissa Brew…Trick?" he read and Clarissa smiled. "Brewtrix sir and I'm right here." she raised her hand a little for him to see. He nodded to her and then continued down the list. When everyone was accounted for his lecture began. Clarissa quickly saw why this wasn't most peoples favorite class. Professor Binns dragged on and on with Dominic and the other Ravenclaws taking notes, Clarissa would lean over from time to time to make sure that her notes matched up with Dominic's. It was during one of those times that she didn't notice Professor Binns had stopped momentarily. He floated over to where the two were and cleared his throat. "Ms. Brewtrix, perhaps you would like to tell the class what happened in 1692 when Samuel Brew spoke up for Goblins and house Elves."

Clarissa whose heart was beating a mile a minute at the fear she was in trouble began to smile at her dumb luck. "He himself was persecuted and looked down upon by his fellow witches and wizards and was eventually driven out of the United Kingdom all together and took up residence in America where he continued to fight for equal rights of other beings with his wife Cassandra Brew maiden name Trince and their children Victor, Damien, and Mel Brew. Samuel continued his fight until 1699 when he was killed by an illegal curse in a riot in Scotland. He was 59, his wife died two months later from grief and his children continued his work. Am I right Sir?" Professor Binns stared down at her with his ghostly eyes in shock along with most of everyone else in the class. Then he cleared his throat once again and looked at the rest of the class. "You all should take more of an interest in History like Ms. Brewtrix here. 10 points to Slytherin." Then he floated away and went on with the lesson.

Dominic passed her a note a few seconds later.

"_Relative of yours?" _

Clarissa smiled and wrote back.

"_Yeah, my Great Great Great however many Grandfather. Uncle Sam is named after him."_

She passed the note back and Dominic nodded before writing back.

"_Only you have luck dumb enough to get asked a question of your own ancestor you lucky witch."_

Clarissa almost burst out laughing.

"_I thought the same thing."_

She wrote back. Not long later class ended and Clarissa and Dominic parted ways. "I'll see you at lunch, have a good day, don't cause trouble." Dominic said with a smile and serious eyes. Clarissa grinned back. "Don't count on it." Clarissa then turned and headed to her next class which was Transfiguration. She found the classroom easily enough because she followed another student in her house whom she over heard saying that he had this class next. Transfiguration flew by easily as all they were doing was turning dragonflies into spoons. Clarissa's dragonfly, whom was called buzz and her had a very interesting conversation about the previous class and how Buzz was grateful he didn't get paired with a boy named Neville Longbottom. Apparently his Dragonfly didn't survive the lesson. Clarissa also spent sometime consoling Samaras dragonfly over the whole thing because she happened to be the dragonfly who didn't survive sister.

Samara eventually became involved in the conversation which continued after they turned the dragonflies into spoons and then back. At the end of class they both asked Professor McGonagall if it was alright if they kept their dragonflies. Professor McGonagall looked confused but then caught on and smiled with a nod. Both dragonflies buzzed happily and settled themselves into either girls hair to resemble clips. After Transfiguration the girls headed down to the dungeons for potions, the class Clarissa was looking forward to all day and the one everyone else dreaded. "Your lucky you know? I mean considering what you mean to the man and all. I'm like…nothing to him. I'm so so at potions and in Hufflepuff, don't get me wrong I love my house, but still I would give a lot to be in your shoes." Samara said with a sad sigh. Clarissa Grinned "Even your Nimbus broom?" Samara looked horrified. "Okay, almost anything." The two laughed drawing the attention of their classmates as they to sat down in the front of the class after Clarissa persuaded Samara to. "We got an audience." Samara said in a sort of sing along whisper. Clarissa looked around and sighed, an audience indeed.

All the Slytherins who weren't in the last class looked at Clarissa sitting with Samara in horror and some in disgust. The ones who had been in the last class stared with new found disgust and horror. The Hufflepuffs looked shocked and when Clarissa looked back to Samara she grinned. Then she whispered so low only Samara could hear. "If this is how they look with me and you sitting together I wonder how they'll look if we hug?" Samara giggled then whispered back. "It sucks that neither one of us is a boy, imagine the looks we would get from a kiss?"

"Imagine the looks we would get if we kissed now?" Clarissa said. An ear to ear smile spilt across their faces as they broke into helpless laughter.

A/N I'm going on Vacation…today…in about….3 hours. Might not update this week or the next, but I'll try in my free time.

But considering I'm going to Harry Potter world….this should be ok.


	7. The TruthAlmost

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"Ms. Prince, please go move to sit next to Ms. Holic."

Said a deep voice beyond Samara and Clarissa. All laughter stopped as Samara stood quickly and grabbed her things to walk over to Judith Holic three rows behind where Clarissa sat. Clarissa looked at Severus from the corner of her eyes with a glare. Severus ignored it and walked to the front of the room. "Today we shall be making the shrinking solution you studied over your summer vacations. At this time you will also hand in your essays on said potion. Failure to do so…well we'll cross that bridge when we come to it now wont we?"

Clarissa sighed and began to reach into her bag but was beaten when Severus pulled out his own wand and flicked his wrist. Everyone's scrolls levitated out of their bags and onto his desk. "Now, start your potions, as you should have studied them over your break you should know how to make them." Clarissa and Severus locked eyes for a moment before she grinned and quickly got to work. She looked over everything on the desk as she went over the mental list in her head of the ingredients needed.

"_Chopped __daisy roots__, skinned __shrivelfig__, sliced __caterpillar__, one __rat spleen__, and a dash of __leech juice__…he's trying to trick everyone by putting extra ingredients. So that means get rid of the spider legs, and toads tong."_

She picked up those ingredients and moved them to the side. She then checked over the daisy roots to make sure they were chopped evenly before she dropped them into the cauldron. Then she turned it in a counter clockwise direction for a minute before reaching for the sliced caterpillar and adding that as well as the one rat spleen. Mixing it again in a clockwise direction she reached for the skinned shrivelfig. After adding that and mixing once again she reached for the leach juice. For this she stopped and measured it out perfectly before adding that as well. She mixed again for another two minutes before she left the potion to sit for the remainder of its boiling time when it turned acid green.

Clarissa smiled happily when she was almost finished and looked around the room. Some were still in the process of making their potions; others were trying to remember how. Others like Samara. She looked to Severus to see him inspecting cauldrons on the other side of the room. Clarissa snapped her fingers and Samara's head shot up. Judith looked up as well and looked just as confused. Clarissa picked up the spider legs and toad tong to show them. She shook her head at them and placed them to the side. Samara followed her lead and moved them away.

They followed this routine through the whole making of the potion, stopping only when Severus got close. Judith who wasn't as understanding of what Clarissa was saying to Samara stayed on look out for Severus. Soon their potion just like Clarissa's was bubbling in its cauldron done. Clarissa bottled a sample of her potion and held up five fingers to Samara so she knew to wait five minuets before bottling a sample. Severus made his way to Clarissa by now and stared down at her. "And how is Ms. Brewtrix's potion coming along?" she held the flask up to him. "Its done sir." He took the bottle from her with a frown, "Lets test it now then." He uncorked the flask and dripped it on the dragonfly in Clarissa's hair. Buzz started flying up, buzzing angrily. Then he started to change and morph till he was just a dot on the table. "You…turned him into an egg…he shrunk back into an egg." Clarissa reached over and took another flask as the other dragonfly flew over. She opened the flask as the dragonfly picked up the egg to roll it in.

"I'll hatch him again later." She whispered to the other dragonfly.

After class had ended Clarissa and Samara parted ways to go to their next classes. Clarissa walked into the Defense against the dark arts class with a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach. She wasn't looking forward to seeing Lupin again after this morning. All the tables in the room were pushed to the side and in the front stood a huge cabinet that would shake from time to time. Everyone stood quietly as the doors closed behind them and Professor Lupin walked to the front of the room. "Good day everyone and welcome to Defense against the dark arts."

She had this class with Dominic who silently moved to her side while Lupin went over what they were doing today. "Sooooo…what's in that cabinet?" he asked. Clarissa tore her eyes away from Lupin and stared at the cabinet. "An annoyed Boggart…" Dominic looked down at her shocked. "Really?" Clarissa nodded, now choosing to simply stare at the cabinet. "Hey, I'm curious, has a Guardian ever seen a boggarts true form?" Dominic whispered. Clarissa nodded her head yes. "What's it look like?" Clarissa looked back to him and shrugged. "I don't know."

'How do you not know?" Clarissa sighed. "Every guardian specializes in one of the three types which are creature, beast, and animal. All guardians can cantor to the three but we only know the most about one group. I specialize in beasts and Goldie, I only understand everything about him because were good friends. However because I don't specialize in creatures I have never and will never know what a boggart really looks like. Only creature guardians know and the boggarts made them promise not to tell anyone."

"That's a very legitimate explanation."

"Mr. Mimic, Ms. Brewtrix, is there anything you would like to share with the class?" Lupin asked as he singled them out in the group. Clarissa frowned as everyone stared at them. "We were just discussing the three type's professor. You know, Animals like a cat, Creatures like that boggart," she pointed to the cabinet. "And beasts, like…I don't know, werewolves perhaps?" she narrowed her eyes at him and smiled when he stiffened back slightly. "Yes, well then…moving on, everyone form a line starting here."

Everyone stepped into line and waited, Lupin showed them the correct incantation to use and then released the boggart from the cabinet. The boggart took the form of the first person in lines fear which happened to be a ghoul. "Ridikules!" was quickly shouted by the kid and the ghoul began to dance like a ballerina. "This could be fun." Dominic said to her. "For you maybe, but not for me or the boggart." The line moved along as the boggart was forced to take different forms. Clarissa sighed as she got closer to the front of the line. _"This is degrading, even I think so…"_ came a voice from inside her shirt. "No duh, I wish I could help it out, but I would blow my secret."

"_Didn't you do that already by mentioning Werewolf to Lupin?"_ Clarissa groaned"Crud, I wasn't thinking."

"_No duh." _

Ink went quiet again as Clarissa approached the front of the line. "Now remember Ms. Brewtrix…" Lupin voice trailed off in Clarissa's mind as she concentrated on the boggart. It stared at her curiously and began to approach her. She moved towards it as well and stood there letting it circle her in its current form of a mean looking clown. The room was silent as it once again stood in front of her. It was trying to figure out how to react. _"I'm happy its trying to figure out what to do with you and not me." _Ink said as the clowns head shot to where Ink was and then back to Clarissa. She grinned "Go ahead. Go for it." the Clown grinned evilly and nodded as it quickly changed and Clarissa pulled Inks head out of her sleeve to see. What now stood before them was Ink's worst fear. It was Steve Urwin…the crocodile hunter. Ink gasped in his own way and shot back into her shirt while she burst into laughter and tried to get a good grasp on her wand. "Ridikules!"

The net the boggart was holding shot upwards and 'captured' him. He smiled to Clarissa and she nodded back as she turned and made her way to the back of the line, laughing the whole way. Lupin stared at her confused along with everyone else but Dominic. Dominic went through his turn and then walked to the back of the line. "I highly doubt your afraid of Steve Urwin." He said with a stupid grin. "Your right, I'm not, but Ink is." She was lightly petting her side where Ink stilled refused to move from.

"Class is dismissed, Ms. Brewtrix, please stay." Lupin said. Everyone gathered their things and left. Clarissa picked up her bag and walked to the front of the room to stand in front of Lupin. "I believe there is much we need to discuss Ms. Brewtrix…" Clarissa cut him off. "Trust me professor I know there is. Perhaps we can start with this morning." She walked over to one of the tables pushed to the side and sat down on it. Lupin followed her over. "I trust that you know what I am Ms. Brewtrix?" she nodded her head yes. "You're a werewolf, a turned one because I can still smell human on you. You also take the wolvesbane potion; I can smell that on you to." He stared at her and cleared his throat. "And what are you Clarissa?" she turned her head to look at him, that was the first time he said her name. "I'll tell you, but if you tell anyone don't be surprised if it leaks out that you're a howler." He nodded yes.

Clarissa took a deep breath. "I'm a Guardian…or at least a half guardian; I'm not a full one yet." He broke into a grin. "Are you really?" she nodded. "How interesting, I never thought I'd meet one of you before. Being as you said you're a half guardian I take it you've only just ascended once so far yes?" she nodded yes as the very beginnings of a smile formed on her face. "And what do you specialize in?" Clarissa cleared her throat and looked down at her lap. She never met anyone this edger to know more about her. "In beasts, like yourself and one dragon." He nodded as he seemed to snap back to reality. "I suppose this brings us back to this morning. When I was looking at you hands, which I'm happy to see are now wrapped, do you know what the shock was?"

Clarissa shook her head no, waiting for Lupin to continue. Lupin stopped himself, he wanted to tell her what the shock was, why they both felt it, but…"That's a shame…I was hoping you would know." He sighed and faked disappointment.

A/N yay I updated! I would also just like to thank everyone who review and added this story to their alert or favorites list.


	8. Beginnings

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

"Oh, then I guess it must be a guardian thing that you didn't know about yet…" Said Dominic after Clarissa finished telling them what happened with Lupin. Clarissa nodded as well, "I'm gonna write to my uncles when I get back to my room and have them ask my father." Samara was nibbling on a cookie. "Why don't you just ask someone from the United Kingdom Haven? Seems like it would be easier." Clarissa sighed. "Yeah, uh, I'm trying to cut my ties to them…" she said reaching over and picking up a sandwich. "Why?" Dominic asked with the other two nodding in agreement. "Yeah I mean I figured you would be pretty close with them considering you spent a lot of time there as a child." Griffin said.

"Actually I never was, the only reason they even took me in was because of who my father was. They didn't want to take me because I was still human at the time. After I ascended on United Kingdom soil and I became the official heir to the American Haven they began to fight for me. Pulling out some old laws and stuff."

"Why would they want you that much?" the three asked in unison. "Because the king of the UN Haven is an ass. I have no real ties to America except the fact that my father and uncles are there. I have more ties to the UN, my mothers family is here, I ascended here, I live here, and I was born here. If that jerk of a king plays his cards right he can try and take over American Haven by saying that I am not closely tied enough to take over by myself when the times comes. This means I will be put under the supervision of another Haven ruler which will almost defiantly be the UN King because although it is very distant, I am relative to the ass."

Clarissa took a deep breath then went back to eating her sandwich. "Um…Clarissa?" she looked over her shoulder from where she sat at the Ravenclaw table to see Tabitha standing there. She smiled and swallowed the sandwich she had in her mouth before pushing Griffin down the bench a bit and moving over so that Tabitha would have room to sit. Tabitha smiled and sat down while Samara, Dominic, and Griffin stared at her curiously. "Guys, this is Tabitha, my only friend in Slytherin, so she's off limits and please remind me to tell the twins that." Tabitha nodded to them with a shy smile. "And these Tabitha are my friends, Dominic the Ravenclaw, Samara the Hufflepuff, and Griffin the Gryffindor." Each friend nodded when they were introduced with happy, kind smiles.

"So, have you had potions yet?" Griffin asked Tabitha. "Oh, uh, yes I have."

"And how did it go?" Samara asked as she offered Tabitha a cookie. "I guess it went well, but it seemed like Professor Snape was having a bad day." The three friends started giggling while Clarissa shook her head and sighed, mumbling "What am I going to do with you idiots." She looked to Tabitha and patted her arm reassuringly. "Don't worry about that Tab, he always seems like he's in a bad mood, and for the most part he always is, but if you stay quiet, follow the directions, and don't cause trouble, you should slip by in the class without a problem. Also whenever he talks to you always answer politely and look him in the eye, don't show weakness, he can smell it like a vulture." Clarissa looked back to her friends to find them staring at her shocked. "What?" she asked, picking up another sandwich. "You…you…you never gave us that advice before…and you compared Snape to a vulture, are you feeling okay?"

Clarissa looked up and smiled, "I feel pretty good I guess. And you all never got that advice because not only did you never ask for it, I figured it was a given." Clarissa broke off a piece of the sandwich and fed it to Ink who poked his head out of the collar of her shirt. "So how did you all become friends?" Tabitha asked as she moved to grab a cupcake. The four friends smiled to one another, remembering before speaking. "Dominic and I have been friends since kindergarten, out parents are good friends. When we started showing signs of being magical our respective magical parents my dad and his mom, started taking us to the wizard world to sort of get use to it." Samara said slinging an arm around Dominic's neck in a half hug. Dominic laughed "We met Griffin for the first time on our second trip, at the time he was a huge spoiled jerk whom me and Samara wanted to beat." Dominic added. Griffin sighed "I'm not going to deny that I was, being to youngest I was always use to getting what I want. My grandfather wasn't also the most welcoming towards people with a muggle parent." Dominic and Samara shrugged "A.K.A mudbloods." They said together.

Tabitha looked at Griffin shocked then to Clarissa. "How do you tie into this?" Clarissa smiled "My guardian is fairly protective of me and I hardly ever got to go out. So one day one of the house elves where I live, whom I call Granny, had to run out on some errands. I was able to convince her to let me come to. While we were going from store to store I literally bumped into Dom and Mara and the three of us just hit it off right away. Granny, seeing that I was making friends told me to go hang out with them while she shopped and she'd meet me at Gringotts in an hour."

"I love that elf." Samara said with a happy sigh, Dominic nodded in agreement. Clarissa smiled and continued "While we were off exploring we ended up in the same shop as Griffin here. He immediately being the jerk he was at the time went to pick on Mara and Dom." Griffin groaned and started to sink into his seat. "What happened?" Tabitha asked. Samara and Dominic grinned "Well, as were sure you saw yesterday, Clarissa doesn't tolerate people who mock her friends, and well…" Dominic said trailing off looking to Griffin. "She punched me in the face and broke my nose…we were seven." Griffin said while leaning towards Tabitha to show her the scare on his nose where it had been broken. "Afterwards when my mum found out what happened she dragged me to Clarissa's house where the three were and made me apologize to each of them."

Clarissa, Dominic and Samara raised their glasses at that point and clanged them together. "Merlin bless Peppermint Muddle, may she live long and continue to keep her son in line!" the three laughed while Griffin sunk back into his chair further. "Anyway after Griffin was done saying sorry Clarissa looks at him and asks him if his nose hurt. When he said yes she said "Oh well you deserved it, would you like a piece of cake?" and then just like that Griffin is sitting in the garden with us, eating cake like nothing happened." Dominic said. "After that it just became natural for us four to always be together. We became the best of friends, all thanks to this little monster and cake." Samara said, smiling at Tabitha while jerking a thumb in Clarissa's direction who just laughed. "Never, ever, doubt the power of chocolate marshmallow cake!" she declared while standing up. "Come on buggers its time for class."

Leaving the Great Hall after lunch ended Griffin and Clarissa said their goodbyes to their friends and made their way onto the grounds for their next class, Care of Magical Creatures. "Heh, something tells me your going to ace this class." Griffin said as they walked down the path. "Don't worry I'll tutor you." Clarissa replied with a grin. "How does it feel to be a traitor to your house Brewtrix?" Clarissa sighed in hearing Malfoy's voice and placed her hand on Griffins shoulder pushing him ahead of her when he went to turn around and face Malfoy. "I wouldn't know Malfoy, perhaps you would be able to tell me?" she asked looking over her shoulder at him. He laughed at her then stated. "I'm not the one hanging around mudbloods now am I?" Clarissa released Griffins shoulder as they both turned around. Everyone stopper around them to watch. "Oh, did I touch a sensitive place?" Malfoy sneered with Crab and Goyle laughing behind him. Clarissa and Griffin looked at one another, smiling, before turning back to Malfoy.

"We are purebloods." Griffin started "And our two best friends are proud mudbloods." Clarissa added. "But that just makes us honorary Mudbloods." Griffin said with a proud smile as he moved his robe to the side to his pin that clearly said '_Honorary Mudblood"._ Clarissa followed in suit, showing hers then turned to Griffin in time to return his high-five before the two continued on down the path with their arms over the others shoulders. They were laughing hysterically by the time Harry and Ron caught up with them. "You two are bloody mad." Ron said with Harry nodding in agreement. "Its fun to be mad." Clarissa said. "Yeah, sane people are boring." Griffin added. "Which makes me realize I really need to talk with the twins…we haven't done anything insane in awhile." Clarissa said talking to herself.

The two stopped with the rest of the crowd while Clarissa pulled out her book for the class, smiling at the growling book. She rubbed its spine and smiled even more when it started purring. She then looked up quickly and cocked her head to the side. "What's up?" Griffin asked looking to the same direction as Clarissa. "It's a Hippogriff!" she whispered with glee, wishing nothing more then to run over and see it. "Really? Where?" Griffin asked straining to see what he thought she saw. "You wont be able to see him Griffin, he's to far back, but he is there I sense him."

Half an hour later Clarissa sat in less visited hallway enraged beyond belief and blowing off her last two classes, Divination and Charms. Malfoy that moronic twit had startled the Hippogriff she learned was called Buckbeak and got hurt. It was all his fault but she knew the Malfoys well and some way or another they would get the blame placed solely on Buckbeak. "How can I be related to such an ass…" she muttered. "I doubt that's appropriate language for school Clarissa." Her head snapped up and looked to her left to see Lupin with a smile on his face. He walked closer and sat down beside her on the floor. "Don't you have classes now?" she nodded but made no move to do anything else. "You're already skipping classes on your first day? Want to talk about it?" he asked leaning down to catch sight of her face. "Not really howler. And before you ask, howler is a guardian word for werewolf." She said leaning back against the wall. "I wouldn't have to do with what happened in Care of Magical Creatures would it?" Lupin asked, ignoring what she said before and prying deeper. She sighed annoyed and nodded before looking back to him. "Why are you here? Don't you have a class or some other teacher thing you should be doing?" he smiled and nodded. "I do have teacher things I should be doing, but after I heard what happened I felt you might need someone to talk to, so I'm here to listen." She let out a humorless laugh and shook her head. "If I didn't tell my best friend, why would I tell you? And mind you they know more about me then you ever will."

Lupin stiffened a little at her words but shrugged it off and leaned back against the wall. "Whenever your ready to talk, I'm here, but besides that you do realize I'm still going to have to give you detention for skipping class?" she stared at him and growled slightly looking to his pocket watch when it went off. He took it out and stopped its ringing before placing it back into his pocket and taking out a flask which he uncorked and drank. When its contents were drained he moved to out it back in his pocket along with the watch but Clarissa reached out and took it from him. Uncorking it again she sniffed its contents and made a disgusted face at the smell and handing it back to Lupin. "I hate wolfsbane." She muttered "Not only does it smell bad, but it hides a wolf's true self. I would say you should be ashamed to take the stuff but I understand why you do." She reached into her bag and pulled out another flask and handed it to Lupin. "Here, its pumpkin juice, I figured you'd want something to wash that awful taste out." Lupin took the flask with shaky hands that Clarissa didn't notice he was happy to say. He took a swing of it before handing it back and spying Clarissa's still wrapped hands. "How do they feel?" he asked. She looked to her hands and shrugged. "They don't hurt…have you ever ran with a pack?" she asked suddenly looking at him.

Lupin thought for a moment before shaking his head no. "Why? I know a pack that's really close to here; you could run with them the next moon instead of locking yourself up in the shrieking shack." Lupin smiled and started to shake his head no when the full meaning of her words dawned on him. "How did you know I go to the shrieking shack?" he asked staring at her suspiciously. Clarissa's eyes widened before looking back to Lupin. "You wouldn't believe a lucky guess would you?" Lupin stared down at her with a stone like face and she sighed, cursing herself for slipping. "Uh…I'm close to someone you went to school with…and they told me." Moving closer to Clarissa, Remus stared into her eyes. "Who is they?"

A/N yay another chapie!


	9. The Truth

Disclaimer: i dont own harry potter

"Clarissa…who is it?" Remus repeated once again staring down at her. She frowned and looked away "You know him, I know him, and he's still here, figure it out yourself." She said as she pushed herself away from him. Ink hissed quietly slowly making his way out of Clarissa's shirt. _"Why not just tell him…it's not like Severus ever said you couldn't tell people, just tell him and save yourself any more trouble."_ Clarissa shook her head no at the snake while glaring at Remus from the corner of her eyes. He was thinking no doubt about what she just said. "Snape." He said suddenly, his eyes moving to meet hers "He's the one who told you…but why would he tell you?" she sighed and slumped back against the wall, looking at Ink who had moved from her shirt to curl up in her lap. "See? He figured it out, I didn't have to tell him." She said softly before turning her gaze back to Remus. "Severus is my legal guardian, there is very little I don't know about him. He told me everything about his time here at Hogwarts when I first got my letter to attend. He didn't leave any detail out…I know all about you and your fellow Marauders. I know every single thing you did to Severus, without cause or reason; I hope you're happy with yourself. You traumatized an innocent child and drove him into the arms of a monster." She could feel the need to growl slowing rising and forced it down, looking away from Remus she closed her eyes.

"After he told me…I can't even begin to tell you the amount of fury that bubbled inside me. Severus has cared for me since I was four; he has been my father since my birth father had to give me up. He kept me with him even at the risk to himself because everyday I'm with him I put him in danger. He is the only family I have that I get to see more then once a year, even never, or that I'm lucky to see at all and know I exist." Clarissa slowly stood up with Ink wrapping himself around her and walked to the other side of the hall, her eyes glittering amber as she tried to hold herself back. "I wanted to hunt each of you bastards down after that…it made me so angry that I couldn't get revenge for Severus on any of you. Potter Sr. is dead, Black was in jail, Pettigrew is dead…you were the only one I could go after but because you're a bloody werewolf I can't touch you. Hell even now that Black is out I doubt that I'd have it in me to do anything to him…stupid Black family…stupid Malfoys…Agh!" she punched the wall in her frustration, leaving a hole the size of fist. "Clarissa!" Remus moved fast to stand besides her, seizing her once again injured fist in his hand. Her eyes snapped to him and she pulled away, yanking her hand from his. "Leave me alone…please…Leave me alone!" Quickly snatching up her bag she left, leaving Remus standing there, alone and confused.


	10. AN Background Information

Hello one and all, this is a special update for Wicken25 who made a request for a flow chart on how the three types, Animal, Creatures and Beast are classified. Unfortunately I am unable to post a flow chart, so it is available per request by email. The following is some background information on Guardians.

Guardians specialize in one of the three categories Anaimls, Creatures, Beasts; they can however help and protect all. Guardians are in essence their own race and are immune from all Ministry of Magic laws, as well as all other laws beside their own if they are full fledge ascending of two times Guardians. Guardians are not considered to be human by the Ministry of Magic and do not have to only be Wizards and Witches. Becoming a Guardian is sorely based upon who your parents are as it is carried throw the blood lines from parent to child. When the child of a Guardian is born no one will know if that child is a Guardian until they either Ascend or Descend. This only happens in moments of intense emotional frustration and can occur at anytime during the child's life. Whether that be the moment they are born or hundred years later. To ascend means to come into your Guardian inheritance sane. To descend means to come into your inheritance without your sanity intact. Either must happen twice in the child's life to determine their standing among the Guardians. If a child descends the first time but ascends the next then they are a half Guardian. If reversed and a child ascends first and then descends later on in life then they are still a half Guardian but are restricted to Heavens grounds wherever in the world. Children who descend twice are considerer mentally unstable and are restricted to certain Havens through out the world. Full fledge Guardians are children who ascended twice in their life. When a Guardian ascends or descends the first time their parents give them their middle name which decides that child's signature Animal, Creature or Beast that represents them. They also after that point are referred to by their middle name in the guardian world. Guardians are stationed all over the world based on where they were born and where their family is as well as whom they are. These places are called Heavens, and are their own countries within countries; Muggles know these places as "Wild Life Preserves." Every countries has the same number of Havens, which is seven, consisting of six smaller Havens and one large ruling Haven. Every ruling Haven is ruled over by a powerful full fledged Guardian who represents that countries Havens.

Clarissa Valko Brewtrix is the child of Peter Brew the ruling Guardian of the American Heaven. Clarissa has only Ascended once so far in her life and that was when she was four.


	11. With the Birds

Clarissa ran as fast as her legs were willing to carry her before emotional exhaustion took over and she slowed to a halt. She had ignored anything and everything Ink had said the entire time she was standing there trying to process what she let slip to Re…Lupin. She had betrayed Severus's trust in her to not speak of those times to anyone. He could not ever know she had done that, she would never tell him. But that was no guarantee that Lupin wouldn't say something. And if he did that would destroy Serveus's trust in her. He might even stop loving her and forsake her all together, she would lose him. She shook her head trying to rid herself of the thoughts when another popped into her head. Lupin wouldn't say anything because she knew his secret and if he blew hers she would blow his. She shook her head once more and sighed, he wouldn't see it that way, Gryffindor n for their well thought out plans, they were known for their brash and stupid actions.

"Great. I'm screwed." Realizing that she had also skipped classes on her first day Clarissa let out a pitiful groan. "I'm not just screwed; I'm completely and utterly…"

"Getting detention for the rest of the week as well as five points deducted from Slytherin."

Going completely stiff Clarissa looked up into the eyes of a severely ticked off looking Severus. Behind him stood Mr. Flich with a smug, evil, smile on his face. At her feet came a meow that translated into her mind as _"I tried to find you to warn you that they were looking for you, but they still found you first, sorry."_ Thinking fast and not knowing what else to say she blurted out the first words that came to her mind. "I'm Sorry and it will never happen again please don't make me serve detention with that mutt." Serveus stared down at her, a blank expression on his face before pointing to the left. "Start marching down to my office, I'll meet you there." Without a second thought Clarissa turned and started marching down the hall as fast as she could. All the time Ink had decided to remain quiet, thinking over the situation as well. It seemed to him that Clarissa was indeed in a bit of a predicament.

An hour later Clarissa sat in the dungeon potions classroom cleaning. She would be doing this for the rest of the week unless Severus came up with some other task. Speaking of the vulture he sat behind her at his desk grading the shrinking potions papers that he had collected earlier that day. He momentarily stopped and looked up at her, watching her briefly he shook his head and continued grading. "You will be serving detention with Hagrid tomorrow and the rest of the week. Now go to dinner." She stopped cleaning and looked up, a small smile on her lips and whispered "thank you." Before leaving for the great hall. Standing outside the classroom with the door closed behind her Clarissa allowed her smile to grow. She knew there was no way in hell that her serving detention would actually turn out to be a punishment.

Running down the corridor and out of the dungeons, food was the last thing on Clarissa's mind. Down several more corridors' she ran out of the castle in record time and was already down the path to where professor Hagrid's hut lay. She was never happier for her extreme speed. She skidded to a stop outside the hut and took some time to calmly collect herself before walking to the door. Raising her hand she knocked on the door and waited

for professor Hagrid to answer. When no one answered she raised her hand again only to hear heavy footsteps and a gruff voice yell "coming!" she held her breath and waited, she wasn't scared by far, but still held herself with caution. A second later the door opened and looking down at her was Hagrid. "Good evening sir." He blinked. "Um, I'm Clarissa Brewtrix and I'm in your firth period class and I wanted to know if Buckbeak was alright? Also if I can see him, but that's only if you approve."

Hagrid stared at her dumbfounded, then he cleared his throat "ugh, why would you be wanting to know?" she looked at the ground "because I wanted to know how he was doing." Hagrid shook his head and told her to step back so that he could come out and close the door behind him. Then he started walking past the hut with Clarissa in tow, in the back sat Buckbeak with a chain around his neck leading to a pole where it was clipped to. Without waiting for permission she stepped forward and waited for Buckbeak to raise himself up. With expert precision she bowed to him and waited for him to do the same in return. Buckbeak didn't bow but tried to approach her only to be pulled back by the chain. Clarissa quickly moved forward despite Hagrids protest and met the hippogriff halfway.

She smiled as he reached out and rubbed his head against her hand and cooed. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling into his features. "Its goods to meet you as well Buckbeak, my name is Clarissa" Buckbeak cooed and pulled back walking over to his original position and laying down. Clarissa followed and sat down beside him, laying onto Buckbeak and cuddling into him. Hagrid stared in shock and stood there, watching, until he found his voice. "Yer one of them aren't you? Yer a…a…" Clarissa looked at him and smiled. "A guardian?" he nodded frantically. She nodded to confirm this causing Hagrid to plop down onto the ground where he stood. "A true Guardian…I never thought I'd see one." She nodded and started to pet Buckbeak "I'm not a full Guardian yet; I've only ascended once, and also, please don't tell anyone if you could help it. Thank you." Hagrid just nodded, dumbfounded.

For the next hour Clarissa and Buckbeak spoke to one another until Clarissa started to feel tired. "I'll see you another time Buckbeak, I have to go get some shut eye." Standing she stopped next to Hagrid who had sat watching the whole time. "From what I've been told I'll be serving detention with you for the rest of the week." Hagrid nodded standing "yeah, Professor Snape told 'bout that, be here tomorrow after dinner, kay?" she nodded and started to walk away but stopped when she heard Hagrid call out to her. "Clarissa, do ya think I'm a good professor?" she smiled and nodded "You're a good professor now, but I already know that there are the makings of a great one in your future." he smiled and looked pleased with himself. "Heh, a great one eh?" that was the last she heard as she took off towards the castle.


	12. Rotten

I would like to juat say sorry for the long wait.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters

One month had passed and it was now October, one month passed without incident, no trouble, completely normal and fine. Clarissa was in heaven, she was finally enjoying a semi-normal school year with her friends. Sitting in the library reading a book on Banshees she smiled happily. "Banshees, interesting choice." Growling faintly she looked up at none other then the resident defense against the dark arts professor. "Can I help you Professor Lupin?" He cleared his throat, "Yes, well, I was wondering if perhaps you would be interested in talking?" Clarissa stared at him blankly before looking back to her book. "No." when you live with someone long enough you pick up on some of their habits. In Clarissa's case, she picked up Severus's clear dismissal of things. It was now considered a bad habit of Clarissa's, how she without a second thought and no emotion whatsoever could simply say No. It caught people off guard, she knew this well enough, but it had still yet to get people to leave her the hell alone. Lupin looked somewhat defeated, but not yet done. Opening his mouth to speak again he was cut off when Clarissa snapped her book shut and stood up. "No, Means No. Now leave me alone." Moving with the intent to leave she was stopped when Lupin grabbed her arm. "Please Clarissa."

She looked back at him over her shoulder and sighed. "Later maybe, but right now I have other things I need to accomplish." Walking away from a hopeful looking Remus, Clarissa made a turn at a book case and then left the library all together. Making her way calmly back to her dorm she wasn't at all surprised to see Peeves the poltergeist make an unexpected appearance. In his arms he held a huge crate full of rotten vegetables. "Hello there wittle girl, and what are you up to?" she looked up at him and shrugged, eyeing the crate wearingly. "Nothing much, how about you?" his transparent eyes took on an even more mischievous gleam. "I was just about to go and pay the new Quidditch players a visit!" seeing where he was going with this Clarissa couldn't help but grin. "Can I tag along?" Peeves nodded and told her to meet him on the roof of the east part of the castle in half an hour. She nodded and they went their separate ways, Peeves floating off in one direction and Clarissa running off into another.

Clarissa ran to the Great Hall and looked around, grinning when she found what she was looking for. "Fred! George!" said twins looked up, along with several others. Running up to them she skidding to a stop and smiled. "I need a lift." They blinked at her, then each other, then back to her, "A lift to where?" both asked. Clarissa sat down and smiled. "Okay, what team has control of the pitch at the moment to train their new players?" they looked at one another then back to her. "Your house I believe. Why?" George asked. Clarissa was beginning to grin almost insanely. "Okay, I trust you both know Peeves?" the twins grinned back at her "Do we know Peeves" they said together. "Right, so all I know is that Peeves invited me to pay a visit to the new players with him on the roof of the east part of the castle in half an hour. That and it involves rotten vegetables, I also need a lift, so you both up to it?" the twins jumped up with enough force to spill their goblets. "Are we in she asks Fred." "Honestly George you'd think she'd know better!" "Right you are Fred, and no offence to Peeves but rotten veggies just aren't going to cut it." "So very true George, we had better hurry to the dorm least we be late." The twins reached over and hauled Clarissa over the table then out of the Great Hall all together.

Stopping shortly later in front of a painting of a large woman, one twin, who Clarissa believed was Fred, put his hands over her ears, while the other said the password. "What, you don't trust me?" looking down at her the two smiled. "Not in the least. Now hurry in before Percy mysteriously shows up and gives us hell." Shaking her head, Clarissa thanked the Fat Lady and made her way inside. "He's more likely to give the two of you hell then he is to give it to me, I mean, he likes me." Stopping in the Gryffindor common room briefly to smile and say hello to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who were sitting there Clarissa proceeded to follow the twins up the stairs to their dormitory rooms. Watching her head up the stairs the three friends stared blankly till Ron recovered and threw something of a fit. "Why the hell can she just walk in here all nillie willie but we needed to take a bloody potion to get into her dorms last year!" he yelled. Clarissa out right laughed having heard Ron easily enough before sitting down on one of the twins beds, watching them get what they thought they needed. "So, I'm making history again by being in here huh?" both laughed and nodded. "You most certainly are mud pie" George began "Yeah I mean you must be the first student from another house to ever be granted access to this dormitory." Fred finished. Clarissa smiled at them then allowed herself to fall back onto the bed and stare up at the canopy. "Now if only I knew the password…"

"Never going to happen." Both twins said with a stern finalizing tone. Clarissa might be a good friend of theirs, but she was still as mischievous as them but with a somewhat darker sense of humor. Now that the two thought about it, it made all the more sense that she was in Slytherin. She was a nice person, who generally gave everyone a chance if she could and would throw herself in harms way to protect another. They had witnessed that first hand when she took the blame for a prank the twins had pulled year's earlier that resulted in the garden gnomes finding their way into the house. Molly had been extremely displeased when she had come home to find little dirty footprints all over the Burrow and seven gnomes lounging on her couch sipping tea. Had Clarissa not taken the blame the next time the twins saw sunlight it would be in their twelfth year. So like they had said, she was a good person but her humor was dark if not sometimes cruel. She would never pull pranks on people she liked or complete strangers but those who crossed her path the wrong way were to be warned. In the twins third year Clarissa had come to Hogwarts briefly to visit Severus.

The day she had arrived Severus was very busy and the third years were going on a trip to Hogsmeade. Her other friends were preoccupied and having nothing better to do she asked for permission then joined the twins on their trip. Going into The Three Broomsticks the three settled in for awhile to enjoy something to drink when Clarissa heard several girls from another table talking. The twins watched in rapid fascination as her face took on a darker look. Finally she turned her head slightly towards them and muttered _**Scourgify **_all the while pointed her wand at them. Almost immediately the girls were up and causing a ruckus as they attempted to cough out the bubbles in their mouths. Coughing soon led to gagging which then turned to downright choking. Several witches and wizards had long since rushed over to try and help, while the twins tried to convince Clarissa to cancel out the curse. Only when the girls finally collapsed did she remove the charm. The girls didn't die but the twins will never forget the grin on Clarissa's face that day or the insane and bone chilling laugh she released when they left.

The twins shuddered together remembering that day and how truly scary Clarissa had been, or rather could be. "Well George, I believe we've got everything we need." "Right you are Fred, think Peeves will like fireworks and dungbombs?" Clarissa sat up with a wicked grin on her face. "I know I do!" the twins smiled to one another and were just about to grab their brooms when Clarissa stopped them. "Uh guys, this could get messy, maybe we should change? I mean I don't know about you, but I don't want to ruin my uniform." Once again the twins looked at one another then back to Clarissa before nodding in agreement and going to their trunks to get a change of clothes. Stopping only briefly to look back at Clarissa, waiting for her to leave. She raised an eyebrow and stared at them. "Okay, I have seen your naked behinds and treated them for burns when you decided to prank Goldie. What in the hell is there to hide? Oh, and lets not forget the three times you both "accidentally" walked in on me changing." Fred and George had enough decency to blush, through it was hard to tell. Both then turned around once more and resumed changing, stripping down to their underwear before pulling on different pairs of checker board pants and sweaters, one with an F on it and another with a G. Clarissa grinned when she saw the sweaters, "Aunt Molly didn't happen to send mine did she?" Fred smiled while George went to his trunk. "Actually" started George "She did." Finished Fred,

George tossed the hideous pink sweater with a large white C on it to her. Following the sweater was a pair of jeans and black sneakers. Clarissa looked at the clothes then back to the twins. "Mom had us pack some of the spar clothes you keep at the burrow." "She figured you get messy enough that it might come in handy." Clarissa stared at the clothes before getting off the bed and beginning to change. The twins turned around, muttering about her having no modesty; through she could tell it was a mocking tone of what they knew to be the truth. She had no modesty, she was raised around men her whole life not to mention the several times she ran with werewolves every other few full moons. She didn't change herself mind you, she wasn't capable of that, but the change werewolves went through didn't exactly incorporate clothes. Finishing changing Clarissa taped the twins on the shoulders. "Okay, let's go."

The twins quickly grabbed their brooms once more and Clarissa picked up the backpack filled with what the two thought they might need. Rushing from the dormitory with a quick goodbye to Harry, Ron and Hermione, the three made a bee line out of the castle. Once outside the twins quickly mounted their brooms, Clarissa seating herself in front of Fred, and lifted off to go meet up with Peeves. Whooshing through the air they were barely able to spot the small plump ghost happily humming to himself as he readied whatever plan he had devised. They landed next to him with a small gust of wind. Peeves smiled upon spotting them and waved them closer. "Hello widdle girl, are these gingers your friends?" Clarisse smiled and nodded. From the grin on Peeves face, she could tell this was going to be good.

Dung bombs in place, rotten vegetables ready to be thrown, fireworks in aiming position, the four trouble makers stared in admiration at their hard work. Looks of pure anticipation and glee filled their faces as they looked down onto the Quidditch pitch from their vantage point. "Ready…" Peeves mumbled as the Slytherin team mounted their brooms. "Set…" said the Twins as they began to rise into the air, readying their wands to activate their set up. Clarissa crouched down and waited for the proper moment, raising her hand, getting ready to signal the onslaught of awesomeness the four had set up. Concentrating in closely on everyone she singled Malfoy out and grinned before pointing and yelling "FIRE!"

Then just like that strategically placed Dung bombs around the pitch were activated and exploded into a haze of nose burning, eye watering disgustingness. Fireworks zoomed off to burst over, around and in the pitch causing players to dizzily fly into one another. Then the rotten vegetables flew into the air and smacked into players, more foul orders filled the pitch and some players, including Malfoy, started in a semi nose dive to try and escape. The four trouble makers were falling over themselves in laughter, tears pouring from their eyes before the twins and Clarissa rushed to somewhat steady themselves. Grabbing their brooms, Clarissa riding with Fred, the three bid goodbye to Peeves as they flew off. They needed to get away from the scene of the crime as soon as possible so that they could make their alibis about being somewhere else when they were questioned later.

Landing and running into the castle the three took a moment to steady themselves. "That was beyond brilliant." Clasrissa gasped, still laughing and holding her hurting sides. "Beyond brilliant?" Fred started "that goes down in history mudpie." George added. "A monument should be erected in our honor!" Fred concluded. "I wish I had a camera for that one." The twins nodded in agreement. "Okay, we had better leave." "Before someone finds us." The twins said with Clarissa nodding in agreement. "Yeah I'm going to go find somewhere to hide until things blow over…actually I might go camp out in my dorm to see the aftermath." Clarissa grinned at the thought and waved goodbye as she set off to the Slytherin dormitories.

Whistling as she walked down the hallway Clarissa took her sweet time walking back. Gazing at statues and the painting on the walls she made her way through the castle. "Clarissa." A horse whisper beckoned behind her. Stopping in mid-tune she turned to look and see who called her. A grim looking ghost stood floating not to far away covered in bloodstains. Clarissa's eyes widened as she stared at the Bloody Baron in shock. To her knowledge this ghost did not speak to anyone. Thinking of the admiration Peeves holds for the Baron Clarissa quickly recovered and stood up straight. "Um…Forgive me Mr. Baron, and I do hope you are having a…(quickly glancing out the window to see what time of day it was) evening, but did you…speak, to me?" the Baron only nodded as he turned and floated away down another corridor. "Um…wait! Did you need something? Should I follow you?" Clarissa called after him, when he didn't answer through she took off running after him. She'd rather case the ghost then not have followed and get in trouble with peeves later.

Catching up with him she followed silently till he stopped in front of a door and turned to her. He raised a finger to his lips for her silence then pointed to the door before floating away and disappearing through a wall. Cocking an eyebrow before staring at the door she realized where she was. This was the DADA room and from the sound of things, someone was arguing in there. Silently coming up to the door she placed her ear against it and listened to what was going on inside. There was most defiantly two people in there and one of them was defiantly Lupin but the other voice… the other was…"Sev." She whispered to herself listening more intently now.

Severus glared at Lupin in clear and absolute hatred as he talked. "I will make this clear once and only once you dog, stay away from her. Other then class I want you no where near Clarissa. She has enough to worry about on her own and doesn't need you on that list as well." Lupin glared back but not with hatred, with simple anger over being told to not go near Clarissa. "You don't think I understand? I know what she is Severus, I know more then you think I know. I know that Clarissa is a Guardian; I know that you're her legal guardian. I also know that you told her all about our school years and didn't leave a single detail out…" Severus outright laughed "You know nothing Lupin. Anyone could have figured out what you know already. Clarissa's worries range further then what you know." Lupin closed his eyes for a moment before opening them. "I know. I know that she has more things to worry about then I can even comprehend and I know that there is a lot that I don't know about. I do know that you, through you would most likely never admit it, love her and try and help her anyway you can Severus. I want to help her to…I have to." He looked Severus in the eye, anger replaced by determination. "She loves you a lot you know, you both have been one another's world for a long time. Outcasts with no where else to turn. I could never come between the bond that you two share, it would be criminal to do so. But I do ask…no beg, that you understand me when I say, I can't leave her alone. I can never leave her side, even if I wanted to, even if she wanted me to, I can't."

Severus stared at him in confusion before a look of pure disbelief crossed his face which was quickly replaced by anger. "You lying mutt, and here I thought only Black would sink low enough as to involve an innocent in his little games. Clearly I was wrong to believe you wouldn't use her in a ploy against me! To even insinuate that you are…" "I am not lying! And don't you dare even pose the thought of my trying to use her to get to you! If anything I would like some peace between us for her sake and my cause!" a moment passed where nothing was said as the rooms two occupants stared one another down. "I love her Severus, I know so little about her but I love her, because…because she's my mate." Rage fueled the potions master as he drew his wand against the werewolf but not before the classroom doors slid open disposing Clarissa on the floor in front of them after she lost her balance against the two large wood doors. She looked up at them both with wide unsure eyes that were quickly bleeding to gold. Severus and Lupin stared at her in surprised shock, a whisper of her name on Lupin's lips before she quickly stood and ran. The two professors calling after her.


	13. What to do?

A/N the newest chapter, yay!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, objects, or such that can be found in either the book series or the movies.

Clarissa didn't know where she was running, but she needed to get away, somewhere she could be alone. Someplace quiet so that she could think. Severus and Lupin had tried to follow her but she had quickly outrun them. She didn't go on a jog every morning for nothing after all. Running up a flight of stairs she tripped at the top and fell onto the top landing. Pushing herself into a sitting position she curled up, to tired to run anymore, too drained to make her way somewhere else. There she stayed, curled up in a ball; no tears were shed as her emotions raced in different directions. She didn't know what to think let alone feel, she didn't have a clue what to do. She was only vaguely aware of the Fat Lady calling out to her softly before she made known to a select few occupants of the dorm she guarded that Clarissa was outside and clearly upset. Not a moment later four redheads made their way out of the dorm. The twins, Percy, and Griffin crowded around Clarissa trying to gage a reaction from her, to figure out what was wrong.

"What happened? What's wrong Mudpie?" Griffin asked as he sat Clarissa up and leaned her against the railings. "This makes no sense, she was fine just a little while ago." The twins said kneeling beside her. Percy stood the whole time staring down at the girl who could often be found at his home at odd times. Someone whom he considered to be his friend in obvious distress but seemingly unwilling to tell them why. He to then kneeled down in front of her before gently picking her up. "We had better get her to Madam Pomfrey." The other three boys shook their heads at this. "She doesn't seem physically injured, if anything it seems like she's in shock." Griffin stated moving closer to Clarissa and gently placing a hand on her head, running his fingers through her short straight dark brown hair. Something he learned when they were younger, calmed her greatly.

"Besides" started the twins "Look at her eyes" said George "They're amber, a dull amber but amber none the less." Fred finished. The other two boys looked closer at her eyes and sighed, they couldn't bring her anywhere with her eyes like that. No one was suppose to know what Clarissa was, and with her true eyes gleaming however dully they couldn't let anyone see her. "To my knowledge a Guardians eyes only change when they're instincts call their true selves into question or they're needed to do their job. Whatever upset her this much must have something to do with her Guardian half and whatever it entitles." Percy concluded. The three stared at him before shaking their heads. "Okay so…what do we do with her?" the twins asked. "Well we obviously need to find out what's wrong first." Griffin said, still running his fingers through her hair through it didn't seem to be helping.

"Lets bring her to Professor Snape, he should be able to find out what's wrong." This seemed to snap Clarissa somewhat out of her shock as she started to wiggle out of Percy's arms till he set her down on her own feet. "No…no no no no no no…don't…don't get him…please don't " The three stared at her intently before the twins looked to Percy. "I think we had better get her inside Percy…" Fred began "Just make an exception this one time Percy." George finished. Percy looked to Clarissa once more who had her arms wrapped around herself and was staring at the ground. Percy was torn between his undying respect for the rules and the need to help his friend. Finally he sighed and nodded turning to the Fat Lady who had watched silently the whole time. "Just let me make sure the common room is empty, Fortuna Major." The Fat Lady smiled and let him pass, disappearing briefly into the opening before coming back out and waving the rest in. "Its clear, come on." Griffin wrapped an arm around Clarissa and led her in with the twins following behind. Entering the common room Clarissa was ushered to a couch in front of the fire place. She sat down and immediately cuddled into Griffin when he sat down beside her. Griffin frowned at her odd behavior before re-wrapping his arm around her and once again running his fingers through her hair. The twins sat down on her other side while Percy took an armchair.

"Clarissa" started Percy "Would you like to tell us what happened?" Clarissa peaked over at him from her hiding place in Griffins side, gently and slowly shaking her head no. Percy sighed and stood back up, walking over to Clarissa and patting her head, "Okay, whenever your ready through, we'll listen." The twins and Griffin nodded in agreement. "Right, so goodnight to you all, I'm going to go make my rounds, I am a prefect you know." Percy said, sort of puffing out his chest where his prefect badge gleamed proudly. The other three boys rolled their eyes at him as he left before turning their attention back to Clarissa. "Would you like to tell us what's wrong now?" Griffin asked hoping she would, knowing that only so much could be said in front of Percy. Clarissa once again however shook her head no. From then on out it was silent until the boys realized Clarissa was no longer awake and gently moved her from the couch to Griffin's bed in his dorm. Closing the curtains around her so no one would know she was there. "I'll stay with her." Griffin said as he turned to face the twins who nodded and made their way out of the room. Changing quickly Griffin parted the curtains and scooted under the covers and next Clarissa who once again quickly cuddled into his side. "Thank Merlin you're an early riser" Griffin said to himself looking down at Clarissa "Because I would never be able to explain this." Griffin made himself conferrable and was silent for a time, until Clarissa shifted ever so slightly, pulling most of the blanket with her. "Stop hogging the entire damn blanket you brat!"

At dawn the next day Clarissa's eyes snapped open and focused in on her pitch black surroundings. Confused at first Clarissa didn't know where she was till she felt the body beside her and looked over. Making out the shape of Griffins face Clarissa relaxed realizing where she was and gently dislodged herself from Griffin and scooted away. Peaking out of the curtains she scanned the room for any signs of people being awake. No one was, so she silently made her way off the bed and out of the dorm room, down the stairs and then all together leaving Gryffindor tower. "Feeling better dear?" the Fat Lady asked once Clarissa was out on the landing. Clarissa turned to face her and gave a shrug before waving goodbye and walking down the flight of stairs. Heading towards her own dorm so that she could change and get ready for the day she was left to her thoughts.

Half way there her thoughts consumed her and she sighed, slumping down against a wall. She was the mate of a werewolf, in some ways it made sense, but at the same time it set an uneasy feeling in her stomach. Severus, she already knew what he thought of this. It enraged him, his extreme dislike of Remus made it so. He had just cause to dislike him, but…as a Guardian she could not deny Remus. Yet as a person, someone whom had lost both parents even through they both lived and was gifted with a man who didn't try to fill either place but loved her just as much. She could try to choose Severus and forget Remus ever existed, but she knew what that did to a werewolf. She had seen it many times in Haven. "This is bullshit." She mumbled to herself, standing once again and continuing on her way. Entering the Slytherin dormitories she made her way to her dorm room that she shared with three other girls. Changing quietly as to not wake anyone she grabbed her bag and Ink and left the dorms. _"Where have you been?"_ Ink questioned as he wrapped himself around Clarissa's waist and torso. _"You smell like Griffin…"_ he added. "I spent the night in Griffin's dorm room, I couldn't come back here." _"why is that?"_ the sound of someone calling her name filled her ears, looking over her shoulder she spotted Remus jogging up to her. He was dressed in the same clothes as yesterday and had dark bags under his eyes. From the looks of things he spent the night looking for her. "That's why." She muttered quickly before taking off, speeding away from him. "Clarissa, please wait!" not slowly in the least she continued to run sparring only a simple "No!" over her shoulder.

It seemed as through Remus wasn't going to be lost this time through and continued to case her. Stopping briefly at a fork in the hallway Clarissa tried to figure out which way to go. "Left, right, left, right…" footsteps were fast approaching behind her. "Left it is then." She muttered taking off down the left corridor. Remus was still following her, she could tell, he was still calling after her. Things like "Wait!" or "Please" kept following her wherever she went. The corridors she was turning down were becoming darker by the second; every time she turned she could tell she was going deeper into the castle. Skidding to a stop she took deep breaths and looked around. "This place is a bloody maze!" looking down a practically dark corridor she caught a glimpse of a familiar looking poltergeist. The sound of bells twinkling in her ears from his large hat. "Peeves." She said somewhat hoarsely before taking off down the corridor calling after him. "Peeves, please wait!" to her surprise she turned the corner to find Peeves floating in waiting. "Hello widdle girl." He said in greeting "What brings you to this part of the castle?" catching her breath again she sent Peeves a pleading look. "I'm being chased by Loony Loopy freaking Lupin…help me out please." He floated down closer to her, a curious look on his face. "Why is Loony loopy Lupin chasing you?"

She looked back behind her, hearing the familiar steps of Lupin catching up to her. "I can't explain now but I'm begging you Peeves, please delay him long enough for me to get away." Her eyes watered slightly in her frustration. Peeves looked down the corridor behind her as the sound of Remus running got closer. "Please…" Clarissa whispered once more staring helplessly in the same direction. Peeves nodded and gestured behind him "Go straight till you come to the next fork, then go right and continue down that way." Remus was getting closer and Peeves little face lit up with a bright smile. "Go on now widdle girl, Peeves won't let the big bad wolf catch you! After all, you're so much fun for Peeves!" Clarissa offered the most gracious looking smile she could before she took off once again, following Peeves directions. "Thank You!" she yelled behind her. _"I like him."_ Was hissed by Ink from her bag and she couldn't help but agree. "I am going to get him a crate full of fireworks!"

Looking at her changing surroundings she realized where she was and headed for the door that led outside onto the grounds. Exiting the castle she made her way down the side of the hill and over the field before she reached Professor Hagrid's hut. Going to the back she found Buckbeak, still chained to a post, mildly awake. "Hey Buckbeak." She muttered plopping down next to him and lying against his side, catching her breath. Buckbeak lifted his head and gently bumped Clarissa's. She smiled at him and gently scratched his feathers while Ink slithered out of her top. Ink made himself comfy on the grass to soak up the rays of the rising sun. Fog still lingered on the grounds and stars could still be seen in the distance, blending with the rays of the sun. Buckbeak chirped softly and Clarissa shook her head at him. "I doubt today is going to be a good day very much." Buckbeak tilted his head in question, silently asking why. Clarissa shrugged her shoulders and looked down at her hands, remembering the spark she had felt when Lupin first grasped them in his. "Call it a hunch."

Clarissa reached into her bag and dung out some scrolls to complete the homework that wasn't done yesterday. Her sensitive hearing caught the sounds of Hagrid waking in his hut and moving around. After Buckbeaks wrongful accusation of harm by a Mr. Pure Blood Prick Malfoy, Hagrid had kind of lost his nerve when it came to his class. As of late all they had done was feed a particular type of slug. Clarissa normally wouldn't mind, she enjoyed CMC no matter what, but her freaking slug was a fat, rude, over confident, womanizing, lazy waste of life. She despised him with a sick and cruel passion and sometimes caught herself silently plotting to kill him. Or at least switch him with another, more pleasant slug…maybe the one Griffin took care of. The back door to the hut opened and out walked Hagrid, a bright happy smile on his face seeing his constant new visitor. In his hands he held a cup full of juice and a plate with some no doubt homemade cookies. This had become a sort of tradition, Hagrid would wake and find Clarissa outside with BuckBeak and Ink, and would bring her juice with a plate of some kind of treats after learning of her sweet tooth. Then he would go and make himself breakfast and sit with Clarissa, Buckbeck and Ink outside to eat. Other days he would come out to find that Buckbeck had already been fed and Clarissa had gone back to sleep next to him. On those days he would leave her a drink and snack before making his way to the castle for breakfast, trusting Ink to wake her in time for her first class.

Clarissa gave Hagrid a tired, strained, smile and a tiny wave in greeting accompanied by a quiet "Good morning." Hagrid immediately frowned and walked over to her, plopping down beside and handing her the cup and plate. Both were graciously accepted when her hunger became known and she realized that she had not eaten since lunch the day before. "What's wrong 'Rissa?" Hagrid gently asked, watching her as she sipped her juice and ate her cookie. Clarissa shrugged to Hagrid and looked at the ground, not really wanting to say. It wasn't that she didn't trust Hagrid, she did, she knew that he would never betray her trust in him, but she wasn't sure how to word, a werewolf claimed me as his mate, and not make it sound like, boy drama. "Come on, you know you can talk to me about anything, what's on your mind?" she looked up at him and sighed. "Swear you won't laugh?" Hagrid's curiosity was really perked now, but none the less he nodded and reassured her. Clarissa looked straight ahead of her as she mumbles "Boys…" Hagrid blinked down at her and tilted his head in confusion, not sure he heard her correctly. "Come again?" this time Clarissa looked up at him and spoke a bit more clearly "Boys."

So he had heard her correctly, frowning and not sure how to handle the situation, he cautiously asked "What about them?"

She finished a cookie and moved onto the next before speaking. "A boy likes me a lot but my dearest closest friend hates him with a justifiable passion. Normally I would just say to hell with the boy who likes me…but in this case I can't and I don't want to lose my friend, so I have basically no freaking clue what to do and am really hating being a Guardian, even if its half, right now." It appeared that Clarissa wasn't the only confused person at this moment; Hagrid didn't know what to say to her. He didn't have much if any training in teenage drama such as this and was actually surprised that it was Clarissa he was having this conversation with. After some moments of silence he spoke "To be honest 'Rissa, I don't know what to tell you, I'm just as clueless as you are right now." Clarissa smiled and looked up at him "It's good to know I'm not the only one." Hagrid nodded to her before continuing "However I do know this, you're a bright girl, you'll figure this out, and even if I can't really give you advice I can always offer you a willing ear to listen, whenever you want to talk." Clarissa gave him a bright smile and lightly leaned against his arm. "Thank you Hagrid, that means a lot." Hagrid smiled down at her "Anytime, now it's almost time for class, why don't you start on your way back." Nodding and standing up, she handed him back the now empty cup and plate before packing her bag and looking to Ink. "Is it ok with you if Ink hangs out today?" Hagrid nodded his yes while Clarissa said her goodbyes and made her way back up to the castle. Ink lifted himself to watch her go before moving to Hagrid. "This boy, that likes "Rissa" Hagrid started looking down at Ink "Wouldn't happen to be a beast of some kind, would he?" Ink nodded his head in conformation. Hagrid sighed and stood up "Poor girl."

Making her way to Professor Binns classroom, Clarissa kept a lookout for any unwanted persons, mainly a potions master and a bloody werewolf. Seeing none she hastened her pace and ducked into the classroom successfully undetected. The class was slowly filling up, Dominic already sat in his usual seat with a concerned look on his face that only intensified when he saw her. Blurting out the first thing on his mind "What happened? Griffin, the twins, even Percy told the rest of us what happened yesterday." Sitting down next to him she looked at him and spotted several letters on his desk addressed to her. "Are those mine?" she asked choosing to ignore his previous question. Dominic sighed and handed her the letters, "stop dodging us Clarissa, were your friends and were worried." She nodded to him, not really paying attention, looking for one letter in particular. "A-ha!" Her uncles had written her back about her inquiry into the sparky feeling she got when she was touched by Lupin. She knew what it was now but wanted to know if her uncles…her father especially, had realized. Ripping open the letter she started to read.

_Dearest Clarissa_

_We are responding with a most…interesting if not…worried answer to your inquiry. When we had originally pondered your question only one thing came to mind. However before jumping to conclusions we discussed it with Tobias first and it appears that we were indeed correct. The feeling that you described has often been described by werewolves before as the feeling one experiences once meeting ones mate. This being said…Who Is He? Do you need help? We know for a fact that although all werewolves feel the undying urge to please their mates, most lose control of their instincts and well... sometimes force their mates. We don't say this to scare you, you know this, we only wish to help you anyway we can. We know your view on Wolves Bain but we strongly urge you to urge this wolf to take the potion for your safety. Also Clarissa, please remember that you will always have a choice of whether or not to pursue a relationship with this wolf. Just because you are what you are does not mean you need to tolerate this. Please keep in touch._

_Your Uncles_

_Samuel & Trevor Brew _

Clarissa clutched the letter in her hands tightly and took a strangled breath to calm her. They said she had a choice, but did she really? One day she would either become a full fledge Guardian and have to accept Lupin. Or she would lose her mind, and be forced to accept him. But either way if she didn't she would be put to death for her ignorance towards her sworn duty. Refusing Lupin would be doing him harm, even killing him in a sense, and that would not be tolerated. She didn't have a choice, no matter how much she wished she did, she knew that being with Lupin, one way or another, was her future. Nothing but death could change that.

Dominic having seen the range of emotions cross her face gently pried the letter from her hands. As he read it a range of emotions crossed his as well, and not sure how to react, he gently placed the letter down on the desk before turning himself to face Clarissa. She slowly lifted her eyes to look at him and accepted his unspoken offer, leaning against him for support and comfort. Dominic simply wrapped his arms around her and sighed, it seemed that his friend was always getting the short end of the stick. "Don't worry Clarissa, everything will work out in the end." He gently said looking down at her. She just nodded and whispered "I hope so." Professor Binns floated through the wall then and class began, Clarissa sitting back up and at her own desk. It wasn't long before ideas started to form in her head and she smiled a bit. Lifting a hand to her hair she played with a strain of it, it was straight and only came to her chin. She had always kept it short and straight after once having it compared to her mothers whose was long and curly, like her's use to be. Now however, now she felt it was time for an even more drastic change and she knew just the person to help her.

Tucking the various other envelopes into her bag she quickly did a sketch of what she wanted she waited for the class to end. Once it was over she hugged Dom and left, running to Transfiguration and quickly taking her seat next to Samara. Samara looked at her with slightly wide eyes "Um…Are you feeling better now? Grif kind of told us about last night and all and…" Clarissa cut her off by trusting the sketch into her face. "I'm having a really crap tacular day, I'm the mate of a werewolf, dodged said werewolf this morning with Peeves help, still haven't talked to Sev about it and really need a pick me up. Can you make my hair look like this?" Samara took the sketch and looked at it briefly before pausing and looking back up. "Wait…what?" she stared at Clarissa and mulled over everything she had said before realization hit her "You're a mate to what!" she exclaimed only to be quickly shushed by Clarissa. Samara calmed down ever so slightly as she stared back down at the sketch. "Um…How do you feel about this?" Clarissa sighed and slumped into her chair "To be honest I'm pissed as all hell, I know you know that Sev hates Lupin and Lupin told Sev about him wanting me, and Sev was livid. I mean I know that Sev thought originally that Lupin was lying but after how I reacted and the fact that I kind of…jetted out of there I know he knows for a fact that Lupin wasn't lying…so basically I'm at the impasse of what the hell do I do now, located at the corner of this is bull…" Samara sat listening quietly to all of this before nodding. "Okay so you're taking of the route of, I'll cross that bridge when I come to it?" Clarissa nodded. Samara quietly mulled everything over to herself again before holding up the sketch "I could totally do this by the way, and I think that it would look super cute on you."

Clarissa smiled and nodded, knowing that Severus was going to hate this haircut. But at the moment she needed to feel as through she had some semblance of control over her life. She sighed ever so softly at the thought of Severus and the other thoughts of the prior night which filled her head. Going over the events in chronological order she realized one good had indeed come out of last night. "Son of a witch…" she said quietly, her eyes widening, Samara looked up from her parchment and turned to her. "What is it?" A slight grin formed on her lips as she smiled to Samara. "One good thing came from last night." Samara nodded for her to continue. "I know a certain houses password due to its prefect's sudden carelessness…"

At first Samara didn't grasp what was being told to her, but as she mulled it over in her head her eyes widened in realization. "You know Gryffindor's Password?" she asked in a hushed voice, Clarissa nodded all too eagerly. "I sure as hell do. This should most defiantly come in handy!" Samara nodded excitedly, being friends with Clarissa for years had taught her to look at every opportunity as an opening for mischief to be planed. Oh yes, there would be mischief in the near future, of this she was positive. But being the responsible friend that she was she turned her excitement into a gentle smile. "Just don't do anything stupid until your life is a little more sorted out." Clarissa cocked an eyebrow at her "What would you classify "Stupid" as?" Samara looked back down at the sketch in her hands. "I would classify it as cutting all your hair off…but stupid is as stupid does after all" Clarissa shook her head with a slight smile "Then I'm stupid." Class had by now officially begun and the two quieted down. Not much was exchanged between the two as they paid attention and took notes when necessary. Not until Samara suddenly stopped, slowly turning her head to face Clarissa. "Uh, what are you going to do next period? In potions?" Clarissa groaned and dropped her quill, Samara sighed as well. "I hate to even bring this up, but what are you going to do in DADA?" Clarissa's head made a very distant thud as it hit the desk. "I have no freaking clue…" she muttered.

A/N I feel like I'm at a little loss of what to do right now, like where do I go with this? Please tell me what you think or if you have any suggestions please tell me. Thank You. But just to say no worries I will not be discontinuing this story. I swear.


	14. Comfort Past and Present

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N I don't know how I wrote this chapter so fast.

At the end of Transfiguration Clarissa packed her belongings in a slow un-rushed pace that was clearly dragged out in an attempt to not have to leave. Samara sighed and gently shook her head at her friend. "You know he wont directly confront you in front of everyone right? He is a private man, you've said that yourself. So quit worrying and hurry up, he might not mark you late but my house can't take many more points off for simply being Hufflepuff, not to mention late, my house would kill me if I was late for potions because I was waiting on you." She said in a hushed tone. Clarissa glared at Samara from underneath the strains of hair that had escaped the clips that held them back when Clarissa in her frustrated state of mind had viciously run her fingers through her hair. "Your house won't kill you. Their all too loyal for that." She practically spat out, now shoving her belongings in her bag. Sighing she stood up straight and shook her head, trying to clear her mind but failing helplessly. "Ready?" Samara asked leaning down ever so slightly to look closer at Clarissa's face. Clarissa looked up at her with a glare "Stop leaning down to look at me, it makes me feel shorter then I already am." She turned and began to march from the room and towards the dungeons.

Samara caught up easily "I can't help it if I'm taller then you."

"Taller? Is that what you call it? I could have sworn it was called being an Amazon."

"I am not an Amazon; I am much too delicate to be one."

"Delicate? You have muscles in places that I didn't know you could get muscles."

"Well you can blame that on Quidditch."

"No I can't. You're a seeker; you should have a build like me to go faster. Not the muscles of a beater."

Samara stared down at Clarissa with a slight grin, she knew this conversation was distracting her friend from whatever was to come once then entered the potions classroom. She was almost about to laugh at how easily she had distracted Clarissa but stopped herself, however not before letting out a slight snort. Everyone had missed the snorting sound except Clarissa whose hearing was far better then that of the regular witch or wizard. She looked up at Samara and caught her in the act of suppressing her laugh with a rather Ri-Dic-U-Lis smile on her face. Samara having realized she was caught tried to play dumb and shrug it off but Clarissa knew her far to well and muttered "Dumb Blonde"

The two finally stopped outside the potions classroom and stared at it, Clarissa staring at it like it was an execution room. Then again, to her it might be, depending on how Severus took the news yesterday. From what she remembered he had not taken it well, so yeah, this was actually an execution room. She was right in comparing it to such. The two friends looked to one another, Samara offering an encouraging smile, Clarissa looking at her with pleading eyes to let her ditch. Samara ignored Clarissa and pushed her inside and to her seat at the front of the room, before taking her assigned seat towards the back next to one of her fellow Hufflepuffs.

Clarissa sighed and finally looked up from her desk to the front of the room where Severus stood with his back turned, writing on the board. When he began to turn around Clarissa quickly moved her eyes back to her desk. Severus Snape's eyes scanned the classroom taking into account all of the students there before coming to rest on Clarissa. He had never seen her look so pathetic, so unsure of her herself and her surroundings. She acturlly jumped when some other student dropped their books onto a desk. Right now she was everything she was normally not and the thought angered him. This was not how Clarissa was suppose to be and he blamed that damned wolf for it. If he had never approached Clarissa then she wouldn't be like this now. She wouldn't be trapped the way she was now. Quickly saying what the class was to accomplish today he started moving down the aisles of the classroom as he normally did. He didn't miss the flinch that Clarissa gave off when he got close and only now realized that he to was to blame for her current state.

No one knew him better then the girl who had occupied his life for the last nine years. She knew all his secrets, his thoughts, his dreams and he knew hers. Knowing all that there is to know about him she must have assumed that he would want nothing to do with her after the wolf claimed she was his mate. What she didn't realize was that he wasn't mad at her, it wasn't her fault, he didn't hate her, any teacher at Hogwarts who taught there the last nine years knew that without a doubt Severus Snape adored Clarissa. She was the child he never wanted but was more then happy to have. Severus was not a man known for simply allowing his mask to drop however he almost slipped when he smiled ever so slightly at a memory that popped into his mind.

Clarissa was six the first time she visited the school with Severus. He could recall the way her amber eyes doubled in size and her lips formed an O when they approached the towering castle. Her hair was longer then, and was a mass of dark brown, almost black curls pushed back neatly by a ribbon. She was very shy back then; he could still almost feel the pull on his robes from where she clutched them and tried to hide her small body in their darkness. Up until that point she had only ever met one other person beside himself on the staff of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. She had only come out of her "hiding place" in his robe when Dumbledore lured her out with candy. Even then she had a vicious sweet tooth. The day had been spent meeting the other teachers, Clarissa's favorite being Flitwig if he remembered correctly. He had been the only person she had ever met who was shorter then herself. Which to this day was still true. As far as height was concerned when it came to Clarissa many people both older and younger were very capable of being taller then her. She wasn't abnormally short by far, but she was still short enough to be easily considered what her friends deemed to be "Fun Size". Minerva upon meeting Clarissa had instantly swept her up; to this day he was sure they shared something of a grandmother, granddaughter relationship. He stopped at his desk and allowed his mind this moment to truly recall the events of that day after having met with Minerva. This was when things truly began to get interesting.

_Flashback August fourth 1986_

_Tiny, wide eyed Clarissa was sitting in a chair that had been made taller so that she could reach the staff table in the Great Hall where the staff members on hand and herself were eating lunch. To her right sat Severus who was currently cutting the crust off her chicken salad sandwich before slicing it in fours and placing it in front of her. He didn't need to even glance up to know that the rest of the teachers were watching his interactions with Clarissa in a bemused sort of way. It was clear to everyone that Clarissa loved Severus and emitted a missing tooth smile whenever he glanced at her. At first glance however one would think Severus disliked the little girl as much as he disliked all of his students. Some however noticed the fine details of things, like right now for instance, Severus had cut up Clarissa's sandwich for her and was currently doing the same with an apple. He had long since filled her cup with juice and had yet to serve himself. He was clearly taking care of her before himself. Earlier when Albus had bribed the child with candy it could be clearly seen that Severus's first reaction was to say no, for whatever reason he had, but stopped once he caught sight of her happy now almost glowing face. _

_Then the doors to the Great hall opened and in limped a man in a tattered, grass stained, muddy teaching robe. He sat down on the left of Clarissa who stared up at him with curious eyes. It was Professor Silvanus Kettleburn, the care of magical creature's professor. The one armed, one legged, multiple missing fingers and toes man smiled happily down at Clarissa. His nose was awkwardly bent and his hair had singe marks, there was a multitude of scars littering every visible patch of skin on his body, and to Clarissa he was currently the most fascinating person in existence. "Hello there young miss…" he started "Is this seat taken?" he asked referring to the seat next to her. She nodded with a slight blush on her cheeks. _

_To Clarissa this man was normal compared to anyone else at the table. This man was like her. "And what is your name miss?" she didn't answer for a moment, still in awe of the man next to her. Then she found her voice "I'm Clarissa Brew…" Kettleburns eyes widened in shock and he quickly looked up to the other professors. Quickly meeting Snape's eyes, Severus was quick to 'Correct' Clarissa. "Trix" he quickly stated "Brewtrix, is Clarissa last name." he stared at Kettleburn with a fierce stare that quickly squashed any questions as to Clarissa's origins. Kettleburn clear his throat and once again smiled down at the young girl. "Yes, well…it is a pleasure to meet you young Brewtrix, I'm Professor Kettleburn, the…" Clarissa quickly cut him off "I know who you are! You're the professor for the Care of Magical Creatures Class!" He smiled and nodded before he started to help himself to lunch. As he began to eat he glanced over at Severus and caught him no longer staring at him, but blatantly glaring at him. Kettleburn grinned and leaned down ever so slightly to whisper in Clarissa's ear. "I'm Shay the Hawk by the way, kinship to Ireland's 2__nd__ Haven and citizen of the United Kingdom Havens." Clarissa smiled brightly at him "I'm Valko the Wolf, kinship to the United Kingdoms Havens and citizen to the America's Havens." _

_Kettleburn grinned in triumph "I knew I new you from somewhere, no one could possibly forget a cute little face like yours." Clarissa blushed once more and released a happy giggle. Severus's head snapped up at the sound and he found himself once again glaring at Kettleburn. His job as Clarissa's guardian was to keep her safe, but the young child had still yet to truly grasp that and continued to talk to strangers even through she was told not to. Or at least tells them things she shouldn't. "Clarissa, how would you like to come down to my classroom and meet a few of the creatures and animals I care for?"_

"_I don't think that's wi…" Severus began "Can I?" Clarissa asked looking up at Severus with her wide amber eyes and bright missing tooth smile. "Can I please Severus?" he wanted to say no, he had seen how she reacted around all sorts of animals and creatures, and although he was positive Kettleburn new who she really was, he didn't want to give him more proof. It also seemed as through everyone was against him as well. "Let the girl go Severus." Could be heard from Minerva and was mimicked by the other professor's. They didn't need to convince him. He couldn't say no to those pleading happy eyes and missing tooth smile and found himself reluctantly agreeing on the terms that she finish her lunch and he go with her. Kettleburn was only too happy with this. _

_Finishing her lunch quickly she waited for the two older men to finish as well. Severus seemed to be taking his sweet time but before long he stood and gently lifted her from her chair and into his arms. It was very clear to everyone he was reluctant to let Clarissa go on her own. Most of the professors viewed this as over protectiveness, but in actuality it was also from sheer jealousy. Snape didn't like or appreciate when Clarissa was focused on anything or anyone other then him. He was selfish like that through he would never admit to it. With her firmly held in his arms he made his way with Kettleburn down to the CMC classroom. Kettleburn was enthusiastically talking with Clarissa about Chameleon Ghoul's and how in Kettleburns first year, one had snuck into the castle and as their nature suggest, pretended to be a suit of armor. "I lost my first finger to one of them." Silvanus said with a happy grin as Clarissa wore a giddy smile. _

_Upon entering the 'classroom' which was actually more of an area with desks and chairs in a collapsed part of the castle. Its walls were crumbling ruins and what was left of its windows was cracked and broken glass. There was no ceiling to speak of and grass covered the floor. In the corner of the 'classroom' was a large bird perch and perched upon it was an Augurey.__ The thin and mournful-looking bird somewhat resembling a vulture, greenish-black in color, it was native to __Britain__ and __Ireland__. Normally remaining hidden in its nest in brambles and thorns, flying only in heavy rain.__ "Wicked." Clarissa said quietly as she squirmed out of Severus's arms and looked to Kettleburn. Kettleburn smiled and nodded to her "Its okay, go ahead Clarissa." Clarissa slowly approached the bird, more then aware that she was being cautiously watched by its beady black eyes. "Is that thing safe?" Severus asked watching Clarissa closely, just in case. "More then safe, the only things in this world that have to fear an Augurey are its food source." _

_Clarissa stopped a few feet away from the bird and waved to it "Hello" she started "I'm Clarissa, what's your name?" the bird tilted its head before releasing a soft chirp. "Cecily, it's a pleasure to meet you." Clarissa walked to one of the desk and pulled a chair over to Cecily's perch. "Do you mind if I sit with you awhile?" she asked before climbing up and sitting. Severus had yet to move from where he stood, his eyes transfixed on Clarissa whose eyes glowed with happiness. He knew that she had somewhat of a connection with animals and creatures, even beast, but he had never seen just interact with one before. "Does that…bird…actually understand her?" he asked Kettleburn who nodded with a grin. "And she can understand it?" Once again he nodded "She is a young only once ascended Guardian but she is half a Guardian none the less. Any animal, creature or beast would understand Clarissa, and she will understand them." _

_Severus finally turned to face Kettleburn "I've never really seen her interact with any type before; this is…interesting to say the least." Kettleburn smiled "A few friendly words of advice Severus, let her have a pet, it will greatly benefit her in the long run. Also study the Oculus Mutatio potion and start to brew it for Clarissa to take on a regular basis. As you are a potions master this should be no problem. You see her eyes are a dead give-away especially considering that amber is a very particular eye color that only very few select families of Guardians have. If you ask anyone who knows anything about Guardians and amber eyes the first family they will think of are the Brews. And the young Clarissa here has still yet to grasp her new last name." Severus thought the mans words over and filed the information about the potion away for use later. "What type of pet would you suggest?" _

"_Ask her, I'm sure she already has one or two in mind, but just hasn't asked." The two stood there awhile, simply watching Clarissa interact with the Augurey. "Raising a child let alone one like Clarissa is hard work." Kettleburn stated. "Hard work, yes, but it pays off everyday." Severus said just as Cecily released a loud screech making Clarissa jump off her chair and run over to Severus while saying goodbye. "Come on Severus, we had better go inside." _

"_You don't want to spend more time talking to…Cecily?" he asked clearly clueless to what was about to happen. "I do," Clarissa said in a rush "But I can't" and with that she ran around Severus, Kettleburn hot on her heels just as it began to down pour. "When an Augurey screeches it means its going to rain!" they called to Severus who was now rushing back inside behind them, slightly wet." Thank you both ever so much for the heads up." He grumbled causing Clarissa and Kettleburn to laugh. "I did say we should go inside, Goodbye Cecily!" Clarissa waved goodbye to the Augurey who was now well on its way into the Dark Forest. Turning to face Severus once more she smiled more brightly then ever and wrapped her arms as best she could around him" Thank you for bringing me with you today Severus." Suddenly Severus didn't care as much that he was slightly wet and Kettleburn was standing right behind him. A small gentle smile graced his face and he gently patted the top of Clarissa's head. "Think nothing of it Clarissa." _

_End Flashback _

The next day Snape had brewed the Oculus Mutatio potion that turned Clarissa's eyes a normal shade of light brown and the two headed to Diagon Ally in search of a pet for her. She came home with two small twin eggs that hatched into the two small owls known as Flit and Fleeta. Snapping out of his walk down memory lane he turned his attention back to the older Clarissa that now sat in a sullen unsure state in his classroom. Not to unlike how she was when she was younger. He knew he would never shun or turn Clarissa away, she was one of the very few people he held dear and the thought of losing her…dare he say it…scared him as much as the thought of losing him scared Clarissa. Last night when she had run, it hurt him to think that perhaps she wasn't just running from Lupin, maybe she was running from him as well. These were not the things a thirteen year old girl should be dealing with and Severus promised himself that he would help her sort everything out with the utmost haste. That is what he was there for after all.

At the end of class, once everyone had been dismissed he calmly called out to Clarissa, "Ms. Brewtrix." She didn't look at him but straightened herself to acknowledge that she heard him. "Stay a moment will you." He wasn't asking her, this she knew, he made it clear that she was to stay. She had never wanted to run so badly. She didn't do this type confrontation, it wasn't her strong suite. But she stayed none the less, looking at the others leaving in longing. Samara stopped at the door and sent her a comforting smile, Clarissa saw it but it did little to comfort her.

Once everyone had left Severus flicked his wand every so slightly and the door closed, giving them some privacy. Clarissa heard the door close and she couldn't help the involuntary flinch it sent through her body. Without waiting another second Severus strode forward and pulled Clarissa into a hug that conveyed everything he was just incapable of expressing in words. She knew what this hug meant and simply fell into tears, knowing now that she hadn't lost him, that in his own way he still loved her, and he wasn't going to abandon her. Her hands reached up and tightly grasped his teaching robes, unable to stop crying at the moment. Clarissa for the first time in seven years reverted back to her younger self and simply clung to Severus. Seeking protection and comfort in his arms, wrapped in his everyday teaching robe. Severus said nothing, he just simply held her tightly in his arms, not knowing another way to truly comfort her other then this. But right now, this was all she needed.


	15. A Stolen Moment In Time Part 1

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter

A Stolen Moment In Time

"I mark the hours every one,  
Nor have I yet outrun the sun.  
My use and value unto you,  
Is gauged by what you have to do."

It was interesting in a way how Severus could completely support her, but despises what would one day most likely be a physical, intimate relationship between herself and Lupin. Since the day he had comforted her she began to spend the majority of her time under his watchful eyes and protection. Serverus even went so far as to have her take her DADA classes with him, everyday he would go over whatever lesson Lupin had taught that day with her. He was the sole reason Lupin had not confronted her again. And he wouldn't get the chance to until she was ready. This was most likely going to be soon if her current state was anything to go by.

Since she had learned what it exactly was between Lupin and herself, she found that more and more often she felt drawn to him. It was still nothing more then a faint tingling when he was near, but it was a sign that her Guardian half was now making a more propionate appearance. Enough of an appearance to begin to affect her health in small ways. In the beginning it was simply a small occasional twitch. Which was slowly growing into more of a shudder and shaking. As of late her sleeping habits had dramatically changed and Clarissa found more and more that she either couldn't sleep or stay asleep. The side effects of avoiding Lupin were gradually progressing she had long since realized. And if the books her uncles and father had banded together to send her on Guardians were anything to go by, this was only going to get worse. Just today she had barely mustard up the strength to eat.

"I need to figure this out soon." she muttered to herself as she sank further into her chair in the Slytherin common room. In her lap she held a textbook on transfiguration and in her hand a quill as she went about marking up her book with side notes while she studied for an exam she had to take tomorrow. "Hi Clarissa!" a shrill, high pitched voice squeaked besides her, prompting her to look up and see Tabitha who she noted was holding some beginners textbooks on potions.

Clarissa smiled at her despite her tired state and sat up, "hey Tab, how are you?" Tabitha smiled but still maintained a rather blank expression. "I've been good, it's strange that we haven't spent any time together in awhile i mean its been so long i haven't even gotten the chance to really see your new hair cut, which looks amazing by the way...but I guess that makes sense seeing as we've both been so busy with our classes...speaking of classes I was wondering if it's not to much trouble or anything, could you perhaps help me with...well..." she looked down at the potions textbooks in her hands.

Clarissa smiled and gave a light laugh, reaching her hand up and ruffling her now shorter pixie cut hair, which Samara had styled for her to look like a small fohawk. "Need help studying?" Tabitha smiled and nodded before continuing "also if it's not too much trouble..." she began, looking past Clarissa to a table of Slytherin first years sitting behind her, watching Tabitha closely. Clarissa looked backed to Tabitha and nodded, standing up and gesturing for Tab to lead the way. When they got to the table Clarissa took an empty seat at the head with Tab taking the one to her right. At the table already were three others. "Everyone this is Clarissa, most likely the next great potions master who has gladly agreed to help us study at this time. Clarissa, this is Gregory Trujoy, Anna-Beth Ryder, and Aires Driconus." Clarissa nodded and smiled to them all, before motioning for Tab to show her what they needed help with. "Well you see, it's kind of a little bit of everything." Tab began "more like a lot of everything" Anna-Beth sneered. The two boys looked at each other and nodded in agreement with Anna-Beth. "It's not that we don't pay attention or anything, we just don't understand the material." Gregory explain with Aires picking up " Professor Snape is a more then satisfactory teacher, however I find that as of late he is distracted, which has resulted in a slight change in his teaching style. The end result being myself and my friends here finding the material more challenging then normal." Clarissa stared at Aires for a moment, taking in his mannerisms, manners, and posture.

"Are you Albert Driconus's grandson?" Aires perked up slightly. "Yes, you've met my grandfather?" Clarissa nodded with a shrug, taking one of the text books and opening it to the pages required. "Once or twice when I visited the Ministry." by her tone of voice the table other occupants knew the conversation was closed. Clarissa began to think about dear old Albert, who had tried to deny her visa to live in the UK. Who trashed and tried to smear her good name even through she was a pure blood from a noble family, she who was the sole heir to her father, she who at the age of four had more political power then dear old Albert ever will. Why did he try to deny her visa? Because she was a Guardian, and he felt that made her beneath him. Jerk.

"Right, so I can understand how this is easy to get jumbled and confused when not explained properly. So let's start here and I'll try and show you as best I can, feel free to stop me at any point if you don't understand."

Three hours later found Clarissa, Tabitha and her three friends finishing up. In the span of those three hours Clarissa had somehow managed to re-teach Severus's lessons for the past two weeks. "It's surprising that this isn't as hard as I originally thought." Anna-Beth said as she closed her textbook and rolled up her scrolls, with Gregory and Aires following in suit. "Yes, thank you Clarissa." Gregory said before wishing them a good night, his friends doing the same before parting ways from the table until only Tabitha and Clarissa remained. The two finished up rolling up the few scrolls left on the table and piling the textbooks that needed to be put away.

Tabitha looked up from what she was doing to smile at Clarissa, "thanks again, you really helped a lot." Clarissa merely smiled back, while Tabitha continued to speak. "So are you excited about this Saturday?" Clarissa stopped for a moment and thought about what she could possibly be talking about before it hit her, this Saturday was Halloween. "I suppose," she said with a shrug "I mean I've never really celebrated Halloween with my friends so it should be a pleasant change compared to the normal goings on." Tabitha nodded eagerly before once again continuing to speak. "Yeah I'm looking forward to the feast and all the sweets and candy! Hey I heard from one of the older students that a long time ago they actually use to have dances for Halloween! I wish they were doing one now, it would be great." Clarissa once again smiled and nodded, she realized not that long ago that it was better to just allow Tabitha to say everything she wanted before commenting. Tabitha in the meanwhile continued to speak before stopping and starting off to the side. Clarissa had just picked up her messenger bag and put it on. "Hey Clarissa, has that been there all this time?" Clarissa looked up to see what Tab was referring to and saw a small box at the end of the table.

"Maybe one of your friends left it" she said as she reached over and picked it up, a small slip of paper falling onto the table which was quickly snatched up by Tab. She unfolded it and read allowed

_Clarissa _

_A single moment can change someone's whole perspective on life.  
_  
Tab looked back to Clarissa "it doesn't say who it's from? What's in the box anyway?" Clarissa looked back down at the small parcel in her hand and opened it, tipping the box into her hand. When its contents spilled out she glazed down at a strange pendent. Placing the box down and inspecting the pendent closer she realized that it was a small hourglass. Encased in a circle of silver, surrounded by another and then another, all of which moved in circles around the hourglass.

"Do you know what it is?" Tabitha eventually asked, standing closer to Clarissa's side. "I don't have even the faintest clue." she said while fiddling with the pendent. Turning it this way and that she realized that there were words written along the silver. 

"I mark the hours every one,  
Nor have I yet outrun the sun.  
My use and value unto you,  
Is gauged by what you have to do." 

"Strange," Clarissa mumbled "My use and value unto you, is gauged by what you have to do? What is it I have to do?" Eventually she shrugged and simply held it in one hand and flicked it, sending the circles of silver spinning and the hour glass turning fast in the middle. "Clarissa!" Her head snapped up from the pendent and looked to Tabitha who was no longer there, but at the table with her friends and Clarissa, just as they had been not a half hour ago. Then after that Tab was standing next to her where she originally sat, and then just like that she realized that time was moving backward at an alarming rate.

It was then that Clarissa realized what she held in her hand, she had read about it once before. A Time Turner. Someone had sent her a Time Turner and she had just flicked it sending herself back in time to who knows when. She knew that there was nothing she could do now. She would just have to wait until the Time Turner stopped. Looking back up to her ever changing surroundings she sighed. "This might be awhile."

"Clarissa!" Tabitha screamed when Clarissa had simply just faded away in front of her. She stumbled back and fell onto the floor in shock, her hand sliding across the table and knocking the text books to the floor. "Help!" she screamed coming to her senses "HELP!"

When the turner finally began to slow down Clarissa breathed a sigh of relief. She had been standing still in one spot for awhile now. Everything stopped and she took a look around where she now was. She was still in her house dormitories, she could tell because apparently it didn't matter how far back she went, and the dorms had hardly changed in the least. She had yet to move from where she stood, simply standing there and taking everything in.

Swallowing sharply she took her first step into this new time she was in and tried to formulate a plan to get back. 'I don't know much about Time Turners. Only the basic concept that they allow you to go forward and backward in time. But I don't know how to work one in the least.'  
She looked over at an old grandfather clock that in her time was still in the same place. If it was eleven AM and no one was in the common room then that meant it was a weekday. "I wonder if the calendar is still up in the same place." she muttered walking towards the entrance to the dorms and sure enough found the calendar that still hung there in her time.

"1973..." Clarissa blinked "1973." she repeated before looking down at her clothes. "Well" She started; talking to herself "at least I'm still in my uniform, I can somewhat blend." she sighed and tightened her grasp on the Time Turner a bit more before placing the chain over her head and tucking the turner into her shirt. Walking around the dorm she debated whether or not she should leave before finally taking a deep breath and walking through the entrance way, out into the dungeons and then up into the school.

"I wonder if the library has a book on Time Turners" she thought allowed as she navigated the halls.  
"Well look what we have here mates! It's Snilvilis!"  
Clarissa stopped short and subconsciously reached into the pocket of her pants to withdraw her wand. An evil glint entered her eyes as her past thoughts returned to her full force. In 1993 she could never get revenge upon those bubbling idiots for Severus because they were either dead, in prison or her unfortunate mate. But now, in this time line, while she could still not harm loopy Lupin, she could bring the others to the brink of death if she so pleased. A malicious grin formed and her eyes began to bleed gold, then without a pause she was gone, using her inhuman speed to reach the hallway in seconds.

Severus, young Severus that was, was pressed against the wall and a man who bore a striking resemblance to Harry stood with his wand at his neck. Next to James Potter stood Sirius Black whom she was more then able to recognize on sight, then there was Peter Pettigrew, short and chubby egging them on. Then lastly standing towards the back of the group with an unsure look on his face was Remus Lupin.

"James, Sirius, that's enough." Lupin began "you should really stop now."  
Sirius and James laughed "really moony? Come on we're just having a bit of fun!" Sirius stated. "Yes moony, let them have their fun!" Pettigrew said, backing them up. Clarissa had had enough. "Well," she began "if this is your version of fun, then were about to have a party." all eyes snapped to hers. "I would strongly suggest you release Severus now, while I'm giving you the chance to." Sirius smirked in what he was most likely sure was a charming way. "Come now Bella, why don't you just, go away, or rather, why not join in?"  
"by the way Bella, I love what you have done with your hair!"

Clarissa blinked in confusion, Bella? Why would he call her Bella unless...Clarissa's eyes narrowed in a dangerous way and she raised her wand and taped the emblem of Slytherin on her school robe "dream the hell on my dearest traitor cousin. Last chance, release Severus and I won't curse your sorry asses back to the age of Merlin." they just stared at her blankly, Sirius had more then a touch of anger in his eyes, then they just laughed, all but Lupin and Severus, who stared at her in astonishment. "Hold on a second here, why are you even trying to help Snivelus?" James asked "perhaps she's his girlfriend!" Peter laughed, only acting brave because his friends were there " that would be a joke indeed, so that's it Snivilus? Bella's your girl? I feel that I should give you fair warning, she's a tad touched in the head." Severus didn't answer, he just continued to stare at Clarissa, and she stared back, her eyes reflecting kindness towards him even through her face showed none of it. Severus finally snapped out of his daze, his eyes glinting in anger. "She is not my girlfriend or my girl as you put it Black!" Clarissa grinned " Sev, darling, let them believe what they want, I hardly think what they believe matters in the least anyway. However for the sake of being polite, how about I give you something new to think about hm?"

Clarissa whipped her wand this way and that either muttering or silent as hex after jinx after charm came bellowing forth from her wand with impressive speed and accuracy. Grown up Severus, who had spent his whole life protecting himself from others and acting as a death eater and then later a spy, knew how to duel. But better then that he knew how to fight and defend himself, and he taught Clarissa it all. When she stopped, wand still drawn on the three marauders she had just beaten down, she took a deep breath and released it with a smile. Then she looked at Remus, who stared at her in wonderment, but that quickly ended when Wormtail began to vomit slugs, Sirius and James joined him not a second later with tentacles growing from their heads and their faces and bodies slowly beginning to shift into random parts of animals. Clarissa, with her wand still raised, walked towards them and past Severus, who had long since been released from James's hold, and pointed her wand at James head. "Now, what shall I also do to you...hm? How about a nice head splitting curse? You and Sir Nicolas could become great friends..."

"stop." Clarissa's eyes snapped to Remus who moved from his position by the wall to stand closer to her. "please stop Bellatrix, I, I believe they have learned their lesson." his hand came incredibly close to her own as the memory of the first moment he realized her as his mate played through her head. This Lupin, young Lupin, should not touch her, she had already polluted the time line and this would only make it worse. She can't let him touch her. And yet for some reason she didn't stop him. His hand gently grasped her own which was still holding her wand and moved it away from James, his grip tightening as she felt the familiar electric jolt that shot through her body the first time he touched her. His eyes dilated and his breathing increased. "you..." he began, his eyes widening in shock "you are..." she didn't give him a chance to fiinish as she came to her senses and ripped her hand from his own, gracefully swinging her wand over the grounded marauders, turning them back to normal before turning and grabbing Severus by the arm, hauling him away. She stopped however at the end of the hallway and turned back to them.

"Obliviate."

When the Marauders, opened their eyes again, they were in a corridor in their school with no memory of how they got there, why they were there, or what had happened and were completely clueless as to why there was an absurd amount of slugs on the floor. None of them had a clue, not even Remus, who found himself staring at his hand in disbelief of something he didn't remember. He didn't remember but he knew, in his bones he knew, he had found her, his mate. And he lost her, but after running his fingers along the lines of his palm he smiled, he knew he would find her again. Even if it killed him.

-

Clarissa dragged Severus down several corridors and side hallways until Severus snapped and ripped himself from her grasp, sneering at her "who are you? What do you want?" Clarissa turned towards him and smiled, her cunning Slytherin mind forming a quick believable response without lying too much. "Surely you know who I am Severus." his eyes glared unblinking into her own. "No I don't. I saw Bellatrix Black this morning, and she didn't have short hair, or golden eyes, and she wasn't wearing slacks. So either you're a relative of hers, you know your way around a cauldron or by some strange chance you just happen to look like a carbon copy of her and just choose not to correct anyone."

Clarissa's eyes widened a fraction and she found herself mumbling about how even as a kid he paid attention to every little freaking detail. "Fine, you don't have to tell me, I'll just be going now." Severus said as he moved around her and began to walk away. Clarissa grabbed his hand "wait! I need your help, please, I'll tell you everything, just help me out."

Severus turned his head slightly and looked at her over his shoulder "help with what?"  
Clarissa reached into her shirt and took out the time turner "with this." Severus's eyes widened dramatically.

-

Clarissa and Severus sat at a table in a far dark corner of the library; away from prying eyes as Clarissa spoke to Severus of how she came to be in 1973. He listened quietly, nodding occasionally. "Let me see if I understand, you are from the year 1993 and your a third year Slytherin here at Hogwarts. My older self is your legal guardian and you yourself are a half Guardian and you don't know who sent you the Time Turner, all that you know is that they wanted you to use it to experience this whole moment or something that's supposed to change how you view life. Is that all right?" Clarissa nodded without a word, leavening Severus to ponder for a moment before looking back to her and leaning a bit closer. In his mind Severus was picturing Clarissa with long hair that curled ever so slightly at the ends and was a tad bit darker then Clarissa's own. He imagined her with cold steel like brown eyes and a paler completion. "You are related to the Blacks aren't you? You share so many similarities with Bellatrix and her sisters it's uncanny. You have her nose and eye shape, the hair color and facial structure, the shape of your lips and the way you handle yourself in a fight. How you carry yourself and the sheer confidence that radiates off of you only serves to prove it."

Clarissa glared at him viscously "please stop comparing me to them. It irks me in a way you couldn't fathom. Then again you might be able to; you yourself have your father's nose after all." Severus frowned deeply and sneered at her before realization lit his eyes. "Your her child aren't you? Bellatrix's that is. Curious you don't look a thing like Lesteange, aren't they betrothed? Or does he not make it to 1993?" Clarissa shrugs, "he makes it, but she wasn't exactly the perfect wife, nor he the perfect husband. Lestrange is not my father, - Brew is. One night stand and all that resulted in a child that was left on her father's doorstep in the cold, her existence up until the point completely unknown to him."

Severus was quiet for a brief moment before asking one last question, "and what of the girl's mother?"

Clarissa closed her eyes for a second, opening them once again to revel brighter then normal pools of honey colored amber, that reflected no warmth what so ever, only a deep coldness easily recognized as hate. "What of her?"

Severus nodded and did not question her further, simply offering a simple and small gesture of lightly and gently placing his hand over her own and giving it a slight squeeze, he understood the distain she felt towards her mother, and after all, he felt it for both of his own parents. Taking his hand back he leaned back in his chair and looked around at all the books surrounding them, "I suppose" he began" that we should start the hunt for the necessary books required to get you back." Clarissa glanced up at him with a small smile then glanced to all the books around her. "I think you had better go ask the librarian for help Sev, otherwise we might be here till you graduate."

-

"you've been awfully quiet today moony, something on your mind?" James potter asked the silent Remus Lupin, who was sitting across from him at the Gryffindor's table in the great hall, where the four friends were enjoying there lunch the same way he had sat in every class today, holding his left hand in front and starting at it intently. He jumped ever so slightly at the sound of James voice addressing him and paused a moment before answering.  
"Yes, I mean no, I mean...I don't know." Remus answered in a defeated voice, as he clenched his left hand in aggravation.

This caught the attention of the other two marauders, who exchanged concerned looks. Sirius was the first to speak "care to elaborate a bit more?"  
Remus looked to Sirius with a look akin to a kicked puppy. "I..." Remus paused to take a moment and think of what to say "I keep having this pulling feeling...like this force is pulling me to someone, and I know it's someone because I keep getting these flashes of emotion...I hear this woman's voice in my head like my own and she's upset...and I think it's at me and...I don't know...but I think...no I know it's my...my mate."

The three boys were quiet for a moment before Sirius laughed and patted his friend on the back "Congratulations Mooney!"

A/N Sorry this took so long, I've been working on it these last two months while in economics. Hope it was worth the wait!


	16. A Stolen Momment In Time Part 2

I don't own Harry Potter. I do own my OC's.

Sorry for the Ri-Dic-U-Lis-ly long wait on this update.

Clarissa and Severus sat in the library with various books piled around them, reading various chapters, sorting useful information from the worthless and finding that trying to find a "How To" guide to Time Turners near impossible. Finally, at her wits end with her eyes burning she dropped the book she was holding onto the desk with her head in hot pursuit. "This is aggravating." She mumbled. "Yes, well you will simply have to deal with it and keep reading." She looked up at Severus with an annoyed expression. "You've haven't changed in the least." Severus sighed and placed his book on the desk that he had never stopped reading. "What do you mean?" Clarissa sat up and stared at him with a more thoughtful look. "I mean that young you is exactly like older you."

Severus arched an eyebrow "And you were expecting something else?" she mimicked his expression "I suppose." Severus sighed and closed his eyes, leaning back in his chair to rub them slightly. "And pray tell, what, were you expecting Clarissa?" Clarissa sat quiet and thoughtful for a moment before speaking "Well, I guess I just expected you to be different. I mean, when Mrs. Peppermint would tell us about when she was younger you knew she was a completely different person, but you, it's like you were never a child. Talking with older you, I was never able to imagine a younger you, and now that I'm sitting here talking to younger you I can see that there's not much of a difference. I mean older you has slightly different eyes, some age lines and a grey hair or two, but other then that and a larger body, I see no differences." She paused before continuing "What I mean is, don't you ever do anything other kids do?"

Severus sat silently listening to every word she said and shrugged "I don't really have much of a clue as to what other kids do, I don't interact with them that often after all." They shared a moment of thoughtful silence before Severus went to pick his book back up, only for Clarissa to suddenly stop him. "Let's change that."

Remus sat with Sirius, James and Peter outside in the courtyard explaining to them exactly what he felt and when he felt it. "It was like I was standing right beside her, and we touched, but then, poof, I open my eyes with the rest of you just starting to wake up and she's not there. But I know I met her." Sirius had a thoughtful look "This was when we had just cornered Snivilis and he somehow managed to escape." "How did he do that anyway?" James asked "He couldn't get to his wand so someone had to have helped him." Peter quickly raised his hand, as if to be called on by the rest. Sirius nodded to him to speak "Maybe it was Mooney's mate who helped Snivilis! I mean think about it, if this girl helped Snivilis then she's probably in Slytherin, it would make sense why Moony never saw or at least came in contact with her before because she's in a completely different house!" the three friends sat and contemplated this for a moment. Then James spoke "I suppose it does make sense, but who could it be."

"Clarissa where are you taking me?!" Severus hissed as he was dragged behind a running Clarissa who was purposefully dragging Severus behind her so that he could keep up with her beyond average speed. Suddenly stopping short at a corner, she peaked around to make sure the corridor was empty. "Clarissa!" Severus hissed once more as she whipped around and shushed him before taking off down the corridor and making a sharp left at the end of it. By now they were in a part of the castle rarely used and continued on deeper until finally Clarissa stopped running and turned to Severus, who was bent over and gasping, trying to catch his breath, with a large grin plastered on her face. "Welcome my dear Sev to the start of your revenge." He glanced up briefly, "what...do...you...mean...?" He grasped.

Clarissa merely smiled before looking to her left as her sensitive hearing caught the familiar sound of twinkling bells in the distance down a particularly dark corridor. "You'll see." Severus finally standing up straight, turned and looked in the same direction as Clarissa, but couldn't see anything. Looking back at Clarissa he took note of her smile and relaxed stance, her twitching ears and dilating pupils before looking back in the other direction. "What do you see?" Her smile only grew as she said one simple word. "Peeves." Severus's eyes grew dramatically wide as he looked down the hall and back to Clarissa, catching the sound of twinkling bells rapidly growing closer. "If you saw him way down there then why did you say his name?!" Severus hissed at her in a low voice but was ignored as the small glowing of the poltergeist could now be seen in the distance.

Clarissa started to wave as Severus started to freak out, turning to run back the way they came in an attempt to escape the oncoming poltergeist that tormented any and all in his path. He was quickly stopped however when Clarissa's arm shot out and her hand wrapped itself in the back of his robe, effectively pulling him back to her with her Guardian strength and wrapping her arm around him to hold him at her side. "Hello Peeves." She said in greeting when the Poltergeist finally reached them. The small, wicked, floating, man grinned at the two of them, looking them each up and down before speaking. Clarissa believed it to be the longest amount of time he had ever been quiet in her presence. "Well, well, well...if it isn't Snivilis and what's this!" He said in a mocking tone "A wittle girl?"

Clarissa merely held her smile "its good to see you Peeves." She said simply before continuing "I have a business opportunity for you if you're interested?" Her smile turned into a wicked grin. This caught the Poltergeists attention as he turned and did a dramatic bow, gesturing down the dark corridor he had come from. "Step into my office?" Clarissa nodded and started down the corridor, dragging a reluctant Severus behind her with Peeves floating at her side. Several minutes later, Clarissa and Severus were sitting in two dusty old armchairs while Peeves made himself comfortable behind a large, old, dusty, oak desk in a large red, old, worn, and dusty desk chair.

Peeves was the first to speak. "So wittle girl, what kind of business opportunity are we talking about?" Clarissa smiled and leaned forward a bit "One that involves a particular group of Gryffindor, maybe you've heard of them, the Marauders?" Severus's eyes snapped to her in disbelief as Peeves grinned a little wider. "Now why would I want to do anything against those fine young trouble makers when they amuse me so much?" Clarissa merely grinned...

Severus starred in wonder at Clarissa as she continued to negotiate on with Peeves. The little poltergeist of a man never seemed to phase her in the least and as they reached an agreement and went onto the actual plans Severus came to a simple conclusion, she was, without a doubt, off her rocker, over the deep end, a few players short of a Quidditch match, and lastly, certifiably nuts. But Severus could also completely see why his older self would care for her as she had told him. He could see why every time she glanced at him briefly and gave him a large smile, before talking on with Peeves. She was special, like Lilly, but in her own singular way.

"So, were in an agreement?" He heard her ask and looked to Peeves to see him smile and nod. Clarissa stood up, following Peeves lead and shook his hand before taking Severus's own and walking out of the 'office'. "Tell me," Severus said after a moment "what is the plan exactly?" Clarissa gave him a backward glance and a small grin, "the plan is for you and to do what I tell you to, and all will have gone according to plan."

"So let me see if I understand correctly, you just dragged me here, to make a deal with Peeves in some lewd attempt at fun?" He asked, following behind Clarissa who had now started humming to herself. "Right you are Mr. Snape!" she said in a sort of sing along voice. Severus simply kept to following behind her to wherever she was leading them.

And if he happened to have a small smile on his face whenever he looked up to see her in front of him, well no one was currently the wiser to it but him.


End file.
